The Return of Cell
by Iceranger32
Summary: It had been Seven years since Gohan destroyed Cell Chi-Chi died giving birth to Goten. So both Gohan and Goten lives with the Briefs. On the day of the 7 Anniversary of Cells defeat Gohan is feeling down. When he goes to the same place he always go to on that day Cell returns. Can Gohan defeat Cell again? Rated M for stuff later on in the story.
1. Prologue

**_Disclaimer: __I don't own DB, DBZ, DBGT Toei Animation owns them and was created by Akira Toriyama. I am just borrowing them. The only thing I do own is the characters that don't exist in the show._**

_**Authors Note:**__** This is my first DBZ story so please be gentle. I have seen many stories where Gohan and Goten were adopted by Bulma and Vegeta and most of them never really being completed so I decided I do one and I promise it will get finished just not at a very fast pace.  
**_

_**Summary: It had been Seven years since Gohan destroyed Cell Chi-Chi died giving birth to Goten. So both Gohan and Goten lives with the Briefs. On the day of the seventh Anniversary of Cells defeat Gohan is feeling down. When he goes to the same place he always go to on that day Cell returns. Can Gohan defeat Cell again?**_

_**Authors Note 2: Also in this fic Erasa is the Daughter of Tien and Launch but he does not know that yet. There is no Saiyaman, instead he stayed as the Gold Fighter and Videl is nice to Gohan as the two became good friends. Sharpener is not mean to Gohan is real good friends with him. This takes place about 2 months after Gohan's first day.**_

**The Return of Cell**

Chapter One: Prologue

It has been seven years, seven long and painful years since the fight with Cell. Gohan has been through a lot over the years, first his father Goku Son sacrifice himself to prevent Cell from blowing up the Earth but Cell came back and after a struggle Gohan manage to destroy Cell. But instead of having the chance of coming back to life, Goku decided to stay in Other World saying that the Earth would be safer that way.

Nine months later Gohan's mother Chi-Chi Son gave birth to his baby brother Goten Son but that happy moment didn't last long as Chi-Chi past away shortly after due to complications while giving birth.

Since then Bulma and Vegeta adopted them and they have been living there since. It took a long time but Gohan had manage to get over most of his grief but there are times where he would act different and in those times Bulma would always be at his side hugging him and comforting him and telling him that it was not his fault and that she and everyone else loves him. Gohan was always grateful for that.

At Bulma's request Gohan enrolled into Orange Star High School saying that would be what his mother would of wanted and that it would be good for him to make some friends his own age.

On his first day before getting to the school he had stopped a bank robbery he turned into a Super Saiyan and stopped them. When that was taken care of he then went to leave but was stop by a girl and asked what happened but before Gohan said anything the Bank manager saw her and started to talk with her Gohan took this as his chance got out of there and headed to the School.

Once there he met Erasa, Sharpener, and the girl he ran into earlier Videl the daughter of the 'world champ' and the one who stole Gohan's credit from destroying Cell Hercule Satan. Gohan didn't mind as he didn't want all that attention.

Two months later Gohan had become good friends with all three of them and hangs out with them from time to time. He would help Videl fight crime from time to time as the Gold Fighter with Videl not knowing that it is really Gohan.

_**AN: Well that's the end of the first chapter. Now I know it wasn't much but I just needed to do a little background explainstion of my version of the seven year gap after the Cell Games. Now I might get another chapter or two out for this before I put this on hold as I am currently focusing on my Power Rangers stories. If you are a fan of Power Rangers and are good with them being extremely AU which is the case in all my stories then you should be able to enjoy them. So until next time please R&R but please be gentle and no flames just be civil in your responses.**_


	2. The Anniversary

**_Disclaimer: __I don't own DB, DBZ, DBGT Toei Animation owns them and was created by Akira Toriyama. I am just borrowing them. The only thing I do own is the characters that don't exist in the show._**

_**Authors Note:**__** This is my first DBZ story so be gentle.**_

_**Summary: It had been Seven years since Gohan destroyed Cell Chi-Chi died giving birth to Goten. So both Gohan and Goten lives with the Briefs. On the day of the seventh Anniversary of Cells defeat Gohan is feeling down. When he goes to the same place he always go to on that day Cell returns. Can Gohan defeat Cell again?**_

_**Authors Note 2: Now this is where the story begins so I hope you enjoy it.**_

**The Return of Cell**

Chapter Two: The Anniversary

Today marked the seventh anniversary of the Cell Games and the day that Goku was killed. Like always on this day Gohan was not himself and the day seemed to drag on while he was at school. He knew that his new friends were worried about him seeing as how they have never seen him like this but whenever they try to talk to him he either leave for his next class before they get to him or the teacher would start class before they could speak to him.

Once school let out Gohan walked to his locker to put away books that he didn't need to take home with him and took what he did need and thought about how he has been avoiding his friends.

'I know that they are concern about me and want to help I shouldn't have avoided them like I did today.' Gohan thought to himself

He then shut his locker door and started to walk slowly to the entrance of the school to go to the same place he has gone to the past seven years on this day.

'If I run into them on my way out I will apologize to them for how I have been acting if I don't I will call them later tonight.' Gohan thought to himself

But before he could get too far from leaving his locker he heard his friends call out to him.

"Hey Gohan wait up." Videl called out

Gohan stopped walking and turned around to see Videl, Erasa, and Sharpener run up to him.

"Hey what's up guys?" Gohan inquired

"Well we just want to know if you're ok I mean you haven't been acting like yourself at all today." Videl mentioned

"Yeah man what gives?" Sharpener wondered

"Please tell us what is wrong we are your friends Gohan and we want to help." Erasa pleaded

"Yeah I am sorry about how I was acting today guys it's just that I have had lot on my mind today is all." Gohan told them

"You want to talk about it Gohan?" Videl questioned

"No not now at least when the time is right I will tell you guys." Gohan told them

"Ok just remember we are here for ya Gohan." Erasa reminded him

"Thanks guys." Gohan thanked as he started to walk away

"Hey Gohan you want to come hang with us my parents are taking us on a little trip and your welcome to come." Erasa informed him

"Thanks Erasa, but I have something I have to do." Gohan informed her

"Oh come on Gohan can it wait till later come and have some fun." Erasa told him

Gohan sighed and knew he couldn't win this battle with Erasa.

"All right I will go with you guys." Gohan stated

"Yes I knew you would come, come on guys my parents are picking us up and I don't want to keep them waiting any longer lets go." Erasa stated

They then started to walk towards the exit.

"So did your parents say where they were taking us?" Videl wondered

"Nope my dad said that it was a secret." Erasa stated

They are now outside and Erasa is looking around for her parents till she spotted her dad a little ways away.

"Daddy." Erasa called out as she ran up to the man and gave him a big hug

"Hey sweaty you have a good day?" Her dad questioned

"Yeah I did." Erasa stated as the others walked up to them

Gohan looked at Erasa's dad and right away he recognize him.

"Daddy I would like you to me a good friend of mine." Erasa started to say but Gohan cut in

"Wow long time no see Tien. How's it going I didn't know Erasa was your daughter?" Gohan inquired

"Gohan man I didn't know you went to the same school as Erasa how you doing?" Tien questioned shaking Gohan's hand

"Ah you know hanging in there." Gohan stated

"Wait how do you know my dad Gohan?" Erasa wondered in shock

Videl and Sharpener were shocked about this as well.

"I knew Gohan's dad for years." Tien told her

Tien then looked over to Gohan and saw the sad look he had on his face and remember what today was.

"Hey Gohan you going to the same place you been going to the past seven years today?" Tien inquired

"Yeah I am." Gohan confirmed

Tien could see the pained look that was on my face.

"Well why don't you come with us I was going to take these three with me right now." Tien informed him

"Yeah sure besides Erasa already invited me to come along." Gohan told Tien

"All right then let's go." Tien stated

They then started to walk to the hover jet.

"So Tien, how's Chiaotzu doing these days?" Gohan inquired as they walked into the Hover Jet

"Why Don't you see for yourself." Tien mentioned as he moved to the side

Suddenly Gohan saw Chiaotzu by Tien.

"Hey long time on see Chiaotzu." Gohan greeted

"Gohan." Chiaotzu called out as he flew over to Gohan and hug him

"Hey Chiaotzu your looking good as ever." Gohan commented

"Wow Gohan you have grown up a lot in these last seven years." Chiaotzu told him

"Ha yea I guess I have." Gohan mentioned laughing with that trademark Son smile

"Hey daddy where's mom?" Erasa wondered

"She is going to meet us there later." Tien told her

The hover jet then lifted up from the ground and took off.

_**20 minutes later**_

The hover jet landed on one of the many mountain tops. Tien, Gohan, Erasa, Videl, and Sharpener walked out of the jet.

"What this is the site where the Cell Games took place seven years ago right?" Videl inquired

"Yeah this is the place." Gohan confirmed sadly as he walked slowly towards the edge of the mountain

Gohan then starts to look over to where the battle took place seven years ago.

"I guess Gohan still hasn't forgiven himself for what happen to his father." Tien mentioned with a sigh

"What do you mean daddy?" Erasa wondered

"You remember my friend I told you about?" Tien questioned

"Yeah you said that.. Wait Gohan's dad is Goku Son." Erasa inquired

"Yeah the same one, but I can't say anymore Erasa this is something that Gohan has to say himself." Tien told her

Tien then started to walked over to Gohan.

"Where you going Tien?" Videl asked

"To talk to Gohan I will be right back you guys stay there." Tien said

Tien then walked up to Gohan and stood behind him for a few moments looking at him then he went and stood right beside him.

"It was never your fault for what happen to your father Gohan." Tien reminded him

Gohan looked over to Tien and then back in front of him.

"No if I wasn't so stubborn and finished Cell off when my dad told me too then he would still be here." Gohan muttered in a low voice

"Gohan, it wasn't your fault your father did what he thought was best to save the Earth even though Cell did come back but you beat him I am sure your father never blamed you for what happen." Tien told him

Gohan didn't say anything he just kept looking in front of him.

"I think you should tell your friends everything Gohan they are all worried about you." Tien told him as he put his hand on Gohan's shoulder

"Tien do you think I can trust them?" Gohan inquired

"Yeah trust me they will not say anything to anyone unless you say so." Tien told him

"Alright but can I ask you something first Tien?" Gohan inquired

"Yeah sure what's up?" Tien wondered

"How much does Erasa know about all this?" Gohan questioned

"Well she knows that Videl's dad didn't destroy Cell and knows about sensing ki and can fly but she has no idea as of yet that the kid that beat Cell is you but I am sure she does now." Tien informed him

"So that's why she was surprise to find out that I am Goku's son." Gohan mentioned

"Yeah and to tell you the truth I didn't realize her new friend she has been talking about was you she never said your name." Tien stated

Gohan just nodded and stilled looked over where he fought Cell.

"Come on Gohan let's get back to the others." Tien told him putting a hand on his shoulder

"Right." Gohan agreed he took one last look in front of him

He then turned around and both him and Tien walked back to the others.

"Hey Gohan you ok?" Videl inquired

"Yeah listen I got some things I want to tell you guys that I should have told you a long time ago." Gohan told them

"What is it Gohan?" Erasa wondered

"Well I…" Gohan started to say but stop when he felt a huge power level coming towards them

He turned around and looked towards where it was coming from.

"Gohan what wrong?" Videl wondered putting a hand on his shoulder

"Someone with a very huge power level is heading for us and it is really familiar too." Gohan informed

"Yeah I feel it too but who could it be?" Tien wondered

Gohan was thinking for a moment then he figure out where he had felt the power level before and his face turned to angry and fear.

"It can't be." Gohan muttered as anger slowly built up in him

"Who can't it be Gohan?" Sharpener questioned

"It's Cell he's back." Gohan stated

"What that can't be Cell his power level was not this strong before." Tien stated in shock

"Well it is and he is heading straight for us." Gohan informed them

Just then a huge energy blast was heading straight for them.

"LOOK OUT!" Gohan yelled out as he grab hold of Videl and jumped out of the way

Tien did the same thing and grabs Sharpener and Erasa and followed Gohan with Chiaotzu following close behind them. They got away just in time as the blast hit the ground where they stood just moments ago completely destroying the mountain top and hover jet.

High above from there where Gohan was holding onto Videl, Tien holding on to Sharpener and Erasa who Tien had let go just moments ago flouting right next to her dad and Chiaotzu.

"Man that was a close one." Gohan mentioned

"Yeah tell me about it." Tien agreed

Suddenly they heard someone laughing they looked in front of them and saw Cell.

_**AN: Well that's the end of the first chapter. I probably do one or two more for you guys as I had like 28 pages done for this story before decided to posting this. So until next time please R & R**_


	3. Cell Games Round 2

**_Disclaimer: __I don't own DB, DBZ, DBGT Toei Animation owns them and was created by Akira Toriyama. I am just borrowing them. The only thing I do own is the characters that don't exist in the show._**

_**Authors Note:**__** This is my first DBZ story so be gentle.**_

_**Summary: It had been Seven years since Gohan destroyed Cell Chi-Chi died giving birth to Goten. So both Gohan and Goten lives with the Briefs. On the day of the seventh Anniversary of Cells defeat Gohan is feeling down. When he goes to the same place he always go to on that day Cell returns. Can Gohan defeat Cell again?**_

_**Authors Note 2: I like to thank all those that have read and added this to their favorite or following list. And to one of the guest reviewers this story pretty much everything after the Cell Games are not cannon with the show so Gohan is stronger than he was at this stage in the show seeing as how living with Bulma and Vegeta he would still be training as he wanted to keep his dad's promise in being the new protector of the Earth. Now I want to apologize in advance as I know the fight scene in this isn't that great I will promise that future fights will be better than this one. Anyway here is the latest chapter for you all.**_

**The Return of Cell**

Chapter Three: Cell Games Round 2

"Ha well I see that you're still as persistent as ever Gohan." Cell stated

"Cell how in the hell are you alive again?" Gohan questioned anger building up in him fast

"Well now I am afraid I can't tell you that Gohan." Cell informed him

"Well I don't care how you came back but I am going to send you back to hell where you belong." Gohan stated

Gohan then flouted over to Erasa.

"Erasa do you think you could carry Videl for a distance while flying?" Gohan questioned

"Yeah sure." Erasa told him as Gohan handed her Vdiel who put her arms around her friend

"Good Tien listen to me I need you take them to Capsule Corp. and tell Bulma what is going on I have a feeling that Vegeta is on his way." Gohan stated as he flouted past Tien

"Wait Gohan You sure you can handle this yourself?" Tien wondered

"Yeah I might not be able to destroy him right now, but I can at least stall for some time get going." Gohan stated

Gohan then clinch his hands into fists focusing on gathering his energy.

"HAAAAA!" Gohan screamed out as he transformed straight into a Super Saiyan 2

"Cell your finished." Gohan stated as he shot towards Cell

Cell and Gohan started to fight each other.

"Whoa Gohan is the Golden Fighter unreal." Videl muttered as her eyes pop out

"Come on this is our change let's get going to West City." Tien told them as he flew off with Chiaotzu and Erasa behind him

"Right behind you daddy." Erasa told him

_**With Gohan and Cell**_

"Well Gohan I see you have gotten stronger over the last seven years." Cell commented

"I have and I am going to make sure you go down for good this time Cell." Gohan informed him

"Well then prove it to me boy." Cell stated laughing

"Remember you asked for it." Gohan told him

He then charge towards Cell and threw a hard punch to his stomach Cell then spit out saliva and blood then Gohan did a round house kick to Cell's face and sending him flying towards the ground and crash into one of the mountains.

"Come on Cell I know you can do better than that." Gohan challenge

Suddenly Cell blew his way out of the pile of rocks and charge at Gohan and threw a energy blast at him but Gohan just batted it away.

"That was really weak Cell try this on for size." Gohan told him

Gohan then put both of his hands above his head then a big yellow energy ball forming in his hand

"MASENKO HA!" Gohan shouted out as he fired his attack at Cell

Cell then put his hands in front of him and caught the blast.

"Nice Gohan I see you have been training but I am afraid you have to do better than that as you can see I am not even using half of my power." Cell informed him

"What that can't be." Gohan stated trying to put more energy into his attack to get the advantage

"It can and is Gohan so you can have this back HAAAA." Cell cried out as he formed a energy blast himself and easily pushed Gohan's attack back at him

Gohan now barley able to hold onto the attack any longer moves out of the way to dodge the attack as it then shoots through the open sky.

"Man that was close this is impossible how am I going to beat Cell now he is not even using half of his powers and I am at my max." Gohan muttered

_**Meanwhile with Tien, Chiaotzu, Erasa, Videl, and Sharpeneer**_

"Tien wait a sec." Chiaotzu called to his friend as he stopped and looked back towards where Gohan is fighting Cell

Tien and Erasa stopped and all looked at Chiaotzu.

"What is it Chiaotzu?" Tien inquired

"It's Cell I can sense that he is stronger than Gohan now." Chiaotzu mentioned

Tien took a moment to see what he was talking about then his eyes went wide.

"Your right Cell is stronger than he was before and now much stronger then Gohan this isn't good." Tien stated

"But Gohan can still beat him right?" Videl questioned

"I'm not sure Videl but if I have to guess Gohan might not win this time it would appear that Gohan is at his max power level but from what I can sense of Cell, Cell is not even using half of his power this is not good, not good at all." Tien told her

"Daddy you have to go help Gohan." Erasa told him frighten

"Erasa I am going to but I have to get you guys to safety first." Tien stated

Just before they could take off they saw a hover jet coming towards them

"Who's that?" Videl inquired

Tien took a moment to sense the all kis in the jet to find that it is familiar.

"Well at least we don't have to go all the way to West City now." Tien mentioned

_**Inside the hover jet**_

"Hey guys look its Tien and Chiaotzu." Bulma told them

"Awesome take us to them Bulma." Krillin stated

"You got it." Bulma agreed

Bulma then flew the jet towards Tien and the others and stop by them Bulma then opened up the back door. Chiaotzu, Tien, and Erasa flew to it and got on and they then put down Videl and Sharpener.

"Thanks for the lift Bulma." Tien thanked

"No problem so mind telling us what is going on?" Bulma questioned

"Cell is back and stronger than ever." Tien informed them

"What no way that brat should be able to beat Cell with no problem." Vegeta stated

"Vegeta if you just get that brain of yours to think and put your stupid pride aside for a single moment you will see for yourself." Tien told him getting a bit mad at the Sayian Prince

Vegeta let out a frustrated growl and sense Cell's power when he saw it his eyes went wide.

"How is that possible he is stronger the Gohan now." Vegeta muttered

"I know so I don't know about you but I am going back there to help Gohan." Tien stated

"Well I am going too." Vegeta told him with his hands crossed over his chest

"Same here." Krillin and Yamcha agreed at the same time

"As will I." #18 added

"We want to go too." Both Goten and Trunks stated

"No you two will remand here." Vegeta told them

"No fair." They both pouted

"Chiaotzu you stay here." Tien told his long time friend

"Right Tien." Chiaotzu agreed

Tien then turned to Bulma.

"Bulma take everyone to the Lookout we will meet you guys there once we get Gohan." Tien informed her

"You got it." Bulma agreed

"Enough let's get moving." Vegeta ordered

Vegeta then flew out of the jet followed by Tien, Krillin, #18, and Yamcha as they went to help Gohan.

Bulma then walked over to the open door and looked out.

"Be careful you guys." Bulma muttered

_**Meanwhile with Gohan and Cell**_

Gohan is now having trouble keeping up with Cell as he is all bruised and bloody and his clothes are torn to shreds.

"Well Gohan looks like I have the advantage here." Cell mentioned with his arms crossed over his chest

"Maybe you do Cell but I am not giving up." Gohan told him as he got into a defensive stance

"Hm no need to get in that stance Gohan this fight is over for now." Cell told him

"What do you mean Cell?" Gohan questioned

"I am planning on holding another tournament so make sure to keep an eye on the television for all the details on when and where it will take place hope to see you there Gohan." Cell stated

Cell then flew up to the sky and flew away from the field. Gohan then powered down to his normal form and sat down catching his breath.

"Gohan." A voice called out

Gohan looked up to where the voice came from and saw that it was Piccolo. Piccolo then landed next to Gohan

"What happen Gohan that couldn't have been Cell I just felt could it?" Piccolo inquired

"I am afraid it was Piccolo and he is stronger than he was seven years ago." Gohan confirmed

"Here kid you look like you could use this." Piccolo mentioned handing him a Senzu Bean

"Thanks Piccolo I could use one of them right about now." Gohan told him happily taking one and ate it.

A few moments later he was fully healed.

"Thanks Piccolo." Gohan thanked standing up

"Sure thing kid." Piccolo told him

"Gohan, Piccolo." Another voice called out

Both Gohan and Piccolo looked up and saw that Tien, Krillin, #18, Yamcha, and Vegeta flew towards them and landed next to them.

"Gohan what happen where Cell go?" Tien inquired

"Brat you better start talking right now." Vegeta demanded with his hands crossed over his chest

"Cell is back and is stronger than ever." Gohan informed them

"But how did he get so strong?" Yamcha questioned

"I don't know but I do know that he wasn't using even half his power." Gohan informed them

"Man not Good." Krillin muttered

"What I want to know is why Cell isn't here right now?" Vegeta wondered

"Cell said that he is going to hold another Tournament." Gohan stated

"Did he say when and where?" #18 wondered

"No he said to keep an eye on the television for the next few days for all the information on it." Gohan informed them

"Well this seems like deyz-a-vu." Yamcha mentioned

"We will discuss this later right now we should head to the Lookout the others should be there by now." Piccolo stated

"Good Idea let's get going." Gohan told them

Gohan, Piccolo, Krillin, #18, Yamcha, Tien, and Vegeta then flew away towards the Lookout.

_**Meanwhile at the Lookout**_

"So that's why Gohan acted all weird today at school and I still can't believe that his dad was the Goku son." Sharpener stated

"So Mrs. Briefs Gohan has been living with you for the last seven years?" Videl wondered

"Please Videl call me Bulma and yes both him and his little brother has been living with me since Goten was born" Bulma told them

"What happen to their mom?" Erasa inquired

"Sorry guys I wish I could say more but Gohan will have to tell you in all honesty I shouldn't have said all I said I hope Gohan doesn't get mad at me." Bulma mentioned

"Don't worry Bulma I am sure he won't get mad at you." Videl assured her to cheer her up

"Yeah I guess your right Gohan is just like his father sometimes." Bulma mentioned

Erasa was about to say something when Chiaotzu came over.

"Guys Tien and the others are back." Chiaotzu informed them

They then hurried over to the middle of the Lookout and then Gohan, Piccolo, Vegeta, Tien, Yamcha, Krillin, and #18 came into view and landed.

"GOHAN." Goten yelled out as he ran over to Gohan

Goten then jumped onto Gohan who all ready had his arms opened and caught Goten.

"Hey Goten great to see you too." Gohan told him as he put Goten down.

Bulma then walked over to him and looked over at him and Gohan sweat drop for a minute.

"Hey Bulma, what's up?" Gohan wondered nervously

Bulma then hugged him.

"I am glad you're ok Gohan." Bulma told him as she let go of him

"Thanks Bulma." Gohan thanked

Gohan was glad that he did not get wacked on the head by the frying pan of doom that his mother left her with. But he had thought too soon as he got wacked in the head with said frying pan.

"OW Bulma what was that for?" Gohan wondered rubbing his head.

"For getting your good clothes all ruined and worrying me half to death." Bulma informed him

"Sorry about that Bulma I will be more careful next time." Gohan told her

"You have better be." Bulma stated

Gohan then turned and walked over to Piccolo.

"Piccolo do you think you can beam me up some new clothes?" Gohan inquired

"Sure thing kid." Piccolo told him

Piccolo then walked over to Gohan and put his hand on top of his head. Just then white energy came out and covered Gohan. When it died down Gohan was now wearing something he hasn't seen in seven years. Gohan was now wearing his father's old GI with a blue undershirt.

"Wow thanks Piccolo." Gohan thanked

"No problem kid." Piccolo stated

"Wow Gohan you looked more like your father now." Bulma commented

"Yeah I know." Gohan agreed

Suddenly, Gohan remember something.

"Oh yeah Mr. Popo, Dende do you guys have a television set up here?" Gohan inquired

"Yeah somewhere why do you asked?" Dende wondered

"Cause Cell is going to hold another tournament and said to keep an eye on the television for when and where the tournament will take place." Gohan told him

"Another tournament? This is like it was seven years ago." Bulma mentioned

"I know and Cell said that he would revile the time and place of the tournament on T.V." Gohan stated

"Here is the T.V. Gohan." Mr. Popo informed him as he put it down with the satellite hooked to it

"Thanks Mr. Popo." Gohan thanked

Gohan then turned on the Television and knew it didn't matter what channel he had it on as it would change when Cell made his appearance. Videl then walked over to Gohan.

"Hey Gohan can I asked you something?" Videl inquired

"Yeah sure." Gohan stated facing her

"It wasn't my dad the beat Cell seven years ago it was you wasn't it?" Videl wondered

"Yes it was." Gohan confirmed

"I knew all along that my dad couldn't have beat Cell." Videl mentioned

Gohan was about to say something when something from the TV got his full attention.

"Guys Cell is on TV you better come see this." Gohan yelled out as he turned to the TV with everyone else gathering around him and Videl as well

"_**Ladies and gentlemen and kids of all ages I have returned. Now you all know what happen seven years ago will prepare to have a blast from the past as I am holding another Cell Games Tournament. Now the tournament will take place three weeks from today at the same location as last time at ten in the morning and I will fight anyone who dares to challenge me see you all soon. HAHAHA**_!" Cell said through the TV

The TV then went static.

_**AN: Well that's the end of the third chapter. As you can see this is going to be an epic tale. I had originally planed to do this story as one big chapter but decided against it after thinking on it for the last three four years. I will get one more chapter out for this today then it will be a while before I update again as I want to focus on some more of my Power Rangers stories but if I get ideas for a chapter for this then I will write them out. So until next time please R&R.**_


	4. Hyperbolic Time Chamer

**Disclaimer: _I don't own DB, DBZ, DBGT Toei Animation owns them and was created by Akira Toriyama. I am just borrowing them. The only thing I do own is the characters that don't exist in the show._**

_**Authors Note:**__** This is my first DBZ story so be gentle.**_

_**Summary: It had been Seven years since Gohan destroyed Cell Chi-Chi died giving birth to Goten. So both Gohan and Goten lives with the Briefs. On the day of the seventh Anniversary of Cells defeat Gohan is feeling down. When he goes to the same place he always go to on that day Cell returns. Can Gohan defeat Cell again?**_

_**Authors Note 2: Ok here is a bit longer chapter read the Author's note at the end.**_

**The Return of Cell**

Chapter Four: Hyperbolic Time Chamer

"Three weeks, that won't be enough time." Krillin stated

"Don't worry Krillin we do have the time." Gohan mentioned

"What do you me Gohan?" Krillin wondered

"The Hyperbolic Time Chamber." Gohan informed him

"Brat have you already forgotten that we can only use that place twice in one life time?" Vegeta wondered

"That's where you are wrong Vegeta, me and Piccolo used the Dragon Balls about five years ago to change the rules of the Time Chamber. So now more than two people can go in at the same time and you can spend as many days in there as you wish." Gohan explained

"WHAT WHY DID YOU NOT TELL ME OF THIS WHEN YOU DID SUCH A THING?" Vegeta yelled out

"Because Bulma didn't want her husband gone and training twenty four seven and I didn't want to get wacked with mom's old frying pan." Gohan told him with his hands crossed over his chest

Next to Bulma, Gohan was the only other one able to talk back to Vegeta and not get hurt.

"So Gohan you thinking of heading back into the chamber?" Piccolo inquired

"Yeah it is the only way for me to get strong enough to take down Cell I figure spending about a good amount of time in there will be good and the fact that we have unlimited days in there I should be ready to take on Cell." Gohan stated

"Well I am going in there with you too kid." Piccolo informed him

"And you best believe I am going in as well brat I am not about to let you get so far ahead of me then you all ready are." Vegeta stated

Vegeta then turned to Trunks and Goten.

"You two will be coming in as well." Vegeta informed them

"ALL RIGHT!" they yelled out together happy to be going in as well

"VEGETA! Are you insane?" Bulma wondered yelling at him

"Don't worry Bulma I will make sure that Vegeta won't go overboard with training them." Gohan told her

"And the same goes for you too Gohan I don't want you to over work yourself in there like you did a few years back in the GR with Vegeta." Bulma reminded him

"Don't worry so much about me Bulma I will be fine." Gohan assured her

"Yea will kiddo when you say not to worry too much that is when I worry the most. You're just like your father Gohan in a lot of ways." Bulma told him

"Thanks Bulma." Gohan thanked

Gohan then turned to #18, Krillin, Tien, Chiaotzu, and Yamcha.

"What about you guys, you coming in too?" Gohan wondered

"Yeah I going in." Yamcha stated

"Same Goes for us." Tien informed him for both him and Chiaotzu

"Krillin and myself will go in as well." #18 told him

"I will go in as well." Another voice called out

Tien quickly turn around and faced Erasa.

"No way Erasa it is too dangerous in there." Tien told her trying to keep his daughter from going in

"Daddy I am just about eighteen now and to tell you the truth I want to help and fight alongside you and your friends." Erasa told her dad

Tien took a moment to think about it he knew the ricks that came with this and didn't want her to get hurt but he knew that no matter how much he pleaded she still will go through with this.

"As long as you promise you will be careful then you can come." Tien told her

"Thank you daddy." Erasa thanked hugging her dad

"If Erasa is going in then so am I." Videl stated

This time Gohan turned to looked at her shocked.

"Videl are you sure about this?" Gohan inquired

"Yes Gohan I want to help." Videl told him

"Just promise me you will take care of yourself." Gohan told her

"I will Gohan." Videl promised

Gohan then turned to Sharpener.

"You coming in too I take it?" Gohan inquired

"You bet I am dude." Sharpener confirmed

"Ok I guess all us fighters are going in." Gohan stated

"Forgetting someone you guys?" A voice called out from a distance

Everyone looked up to see who said that and when they looked up everyone but Goten, Trunks, Erasa, Videl, and Sharpener were shock to see who it was.

"Mirai Trunks." Gohan called out

Mirai Trunks then landed in front of everybody.

"Hey Guys long time no see." Mirai Trunks greeted

"It's great to see you but what are you doing back here anyway?" Gohan inquired

"I came back to say in this time for good and from the sound of things it looks like I came back at just the right time." Mirai Trunks stated

"I know we gladly could use your help." Gohan told him

"Um Mom who is he and why does he look just like me?" Young Trunks wondered

"That's because he is you from another future." Bulma told him

"You know Bulma this could get really confusing with both their names being Trunks." Gohan mentioned

"You have a point there Gohan so I think we should call the older Trunks Mirai from now on." Bulma suggested

"Sounds good to me mother." Mirai told her

"Ok so now that we know that all of us fighters will be going into the Chamber we should go in groups." Vegeta suggested

Everyone turned around and looked at Vegeta with a shock expression on their faces.

"What are all of you staring at?" Vegeta questioned glaring at him

"Wow for once Vegeta you said something smart and put your pride aside." Gohan mentioned

"Well don't get too use to it brat." Vegeta told him turning his back around.

"Vegeta does have a point if we all go in there at the same time what's to say that Cell would come this way and kill the others while we are in there." Tien stated

"Right so we will split the groups so that way most of us will be out here if anything comes up." Gohan stated

"K so how do you suppose we do this?" Krillin wondered

"Ok so Goten, Piccolo, Tien, Chiaotzu, Erasa, Videl, Sharpener, and myself will go in one group, while Vegeta, Mirai, and Trunks, will go in another group, then Yamcha, Krillin, and #18 well go in together." Gohan suggested

"Sounds good to us Gohan." Tien stated

"Gohan when were you thinking we go in the Chamber?" Piccolo inquired

"I figure we do it tomorrow that way we can plan out how we are going to divide how many days each group will spend in there then once both groups have gone in and whatever time is left someone can go in by themselves if chose to and go from there." Gohan explained

"Not a bad idea Gohan." Bulma commented

"Ok then its settle then we will make plans and rest up today then first thing tomorrow the first group will go in and go from there." Piccolo stated

Gohan then walked over to the edge of the Lookout and looked out into the sky. The others saw him walked away.

"Gohan must still be pretty upset." Krillin mentioned

"Is there anything we can do to help him?" Videl wondered

"The only thing we can do is be there for him." Bulma told her

Bulma then walked over to him Videl was about to walk over to them when she was stop by Tien.

"It's best for Bulma to handle this Videl." Tien told her

"You sure about that?" Videl wondered

"Yeah Bulma is pretty much a second mother to Gohan and out of all of us here she knows him the best and knows what to say to him." Tien stated

Bulma stood by his side for a few moments before she decided to break the silence.

"You ok kid?" Bulma inquired even though she already knew the answer

"Yeah I will be fine." Gohan lied

Bulma didn't believe that for a second she knew he was lying.

"Gohan, you are really a bad liar kid come on out with it." Bulma told him

Gohan did not say anything he just kept on staring ahead of him this was really bothering Bulma so she took his arm in hers led him a further away from the ledge and they both sat down Bulma then put her arm around his shoulders.

"Gohan, please talk to me." Bulma pleaded

"It should have been me not dad." Gohan whispered but Bulma heard it

"Gohan you need to stop blaming yourself for what happen kiddo it wasn't your fault your father did what he thought was best." Bulma told him

"But, if I wasn't so cocky and destroyed Cell when he told me too then he would still be here." Gohan stated

"Gohan, you were only eleven at the time and you fought in life and death battles since you were like five so you were force to grow up fast." Bulma started

Gohan just kept quiet and just stared ahead.

"I guess what I am trying to say Gohan is that no matter how bad the outcome was you always found away to overcome it. It's time to let go of what happen seven years ago and focus on the here and now." Bulma finished saying

Gohan thought long and hard about what Bulma just said.

'She is right I have to move on from this and focus on getting stronger so that I can destroy Cell.' Gohan thought to himself

Gohan then stood up and Bulma stood up as well.

"Gohan?" Bulma wondered

"Your right Bulma, I need to stop feeling sorry for myself and start focusing on the present." Gohan told her facing Bulma and given her that one true Gohan smile that she nor anyone has seen in seven years

"Now that is the Gohan I know and love." Bulma stated

Bulma then gave him a hug and he returned it.

"Bulma?" Gohan wondered letting go of Bulma

"What is it Gohan?" Bulma inquired

"Thank you for always being there for me for the last seven years I don't think I could have made it this far without you." Gohan told her

"You're welcome Gohan and no matter what happens I will always be there and love you Gohan." Bulma assured him

Back with the others the Z fighters all had smile on their faces.

"Looks like we got the old Gohan back with us guys." Yamtcha mentioned

"Yeah I know I haven't seen him smile like that in a really long time." Piccolo added

"You said it Piccolo." Krillin agreed

"So is this the real Gohan the one that is not in any kind of pain?" Videl inquired

"Oh yea this is the real Gohan Videl." Tien told her

Bulma and Gohan then walked back up to the others.

"You going to be all right Gohan?" Erasa wondered

"Yeah thanks to Bulma, I now know that I need to stop blaming myself for what happen seven years ago and focus on the here and now." Gohan stated

"Bout time you realized it Brat I was getting tired of you moping around and feeling sorry for yourself." Vegeta told him

"VEGETA!" Bulma yelled at him

"Its all right Bulma, Vegeta is right for once it's time I stop moping around we have to plan for the next three weeks." Gohan told her

"Glad to hear you say that again kid." Piccolo stated

"Hey Videl Sharpener, you guys probably should go inform your parents on where you guys are going to be for a while." Gohan suggested

"I don't need to my parents are out of town for the next month and I have been staying with Erasa and her parents." Sharpener stated

"And I don't feel like talking to my dad right now as I know he will be more focus on getting ready to face Cell he won't even know that I am there." Videl stated

"All right then I guess we are set in that area so when's dinner I am getting kind of hungry." Gohan mentioned

"Yeah me too." Goten added

Everyone started to laugh.

"Yep you two are defiantly the sons of Goku." Krillin commented

_**Later on after dinner**_

"Hey Gohan what you doing out here by yourself?" Videl wondered as she came up to Gohan who was sitting against a Tree looking up at the clear night sky.

"Oh hey Videl I just wanted to get some fresh air." Gohan mentioned

Videl sat down next to him.

"I hope you're not doing what you were doing earlier because if you are I will get Bulma out here and wacked you with that frying pan again." Videl told him

"Ha don't worry Videl, I am past that now I just needed some time to think about things." Gohan stated

"Yeah I know what you mean." Videl agreed

"Are you nervous about going into the Time Chamber tomorrow?" Gohan inquired

"Yeah kind of, what about you?" Videl wondered

"A little, but not as much as the first time as I know what to expect going in there." Gohan told her

"So if you don't mind me asking what were your parents like?" Videl wondered

"Well my mom was strict at times like she didn't want me to train and fight like my father saying that my studies took priority over everything even the safety of the Earth but she was still a good mom she made the best food I have ever had." Gohan told her

"Wow seems like your mom was kind of nuts if you asked me no offence." Videl mentioned

"Don't worry about it she was just overprotective of me sometimes a little too overprotective." Gohan told her

"What about your dad what was he like?" Videl inquired

"He was a lot like Goten is right now he was strong but yet gentle and care free at the same time, not to mention that he thought about food just about as much as Goten does." Gohan told her

Videl looked towards Gohan and saw that a single tear was sliding down his face. She took a hold of Gohan's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Gohan, it's ok to let it out you know." Videl reminded him

"Yeah I know Videl, I am just glad to have a good friend like you around." Gohan told her

_**The next morning**_

"So my group will go in for the first two days, then Vegeta's group will go in for the next two days after we get out then followed by Krillin's group." Gohan stated

"Whatever, but if you and your group stay in there a second longer then the two days know that I will come in there and drag all of you out personally." Vegeta reminded him with his hands crossed

"Yeah you do that Vegeta and see what happens." Gohan stated knowing what would happen if Vegeta did come in and get him and his group

But he wouldn't do that anyway even though it be fun to see him suffer.

"Gohan promise me you will be careful in there." Bulma pleaded

"Don't worry so much Bulma I will be fine." Gohan assured her

"Gohan, when you say not to worry so much is when I worry the most about you kid your just like your father." Bulma stated

"Thanks Bulma, so Goten, Piccolo, Tien, Chiaotzu, Erasa, Videl, and Sharpener you guys ready to go in?" Gohan inquired

They all gave him a nod to say that they are ready.

"All right then let's get going." Gohan sated

"All right then follow me guys." Mr. Popo told them

Mr. Popo then led Gohan's group to the door that leads into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber and stop in front of it.

"Through this door leads to the room of time and space once the door closes you will be in there for the next two years but out here only two days will pass I wish you all good luck with your training everyone and look out for one another." Mr. Popo told them opening the door to the Chamber.

Gohan then turned around and faced the others that will be going in with him.

"Ok guys if you want to still go in with me then follow me." Gohan told them

Gohan then walked through the door followed closely by Goten and Piccolo.

A few seconds later, Chiaotzu, Tien, Erasa, Videl, and Sharpener followed them in and then Mr. Popo closed the door.

_**Inside the Hyperbolic Time Chamber**_

"Wow look at this place." Sharpener muttered

"Listen Videl, Erasa, Goten, and Sharpener while we are in here do not wonder out to far from this building." Gohan told them

"Why's that Gohan?" Videl inquired

"Go look outside and see for yourselves." Gohan told her

Videl, Erasa, Sharpener, and Goten go over to the exit and look outside to find that they are in the middle of nowhere.

"I can't believe." Erasa muttered

"I see it but I don't believe it." Sharpener added

"We are stranded in the middle of nowhere." Videl stated

"Whoa it's like we are in a dream of some sort." Goten added

Gohan, Tien, Chiaotzu, and Piccolo walked up to them.

"You all will have to get use to it as we will be here for the next two years but back outside of the Time Chamber only two days will past." Gohan reminded them

Gohan and Piccolo begin to walk out of the building then Gohan turned around to face the others

"Oh and watch out for that first step." Gohan told them

Once all of them walked out of the building all but Gohan, Piccolo, Goten, Tien, and Chiaotzu felt the gravity change.

"Whoa it feels like I just became a few hundred pounds heavier." Sharper mentioned

Videl and Erasa nodded their heads in agreement as the three of them were struggling a little on staying standing.

"That's because the gravity in this place changes from time to time as does the temperature here which is why I told you all right away not to go out too far from here as the further you wonder out there and the further you are away from here the more dangerous it will get." Gohan told them

"And seeing as how Gohan and I are the only ones here who have been here before do not walk away from this building without one of us with you." Piccolo stated

The others nodded in agreement

"Ok now that is out of the way let's get started." Piccolo stated

"Right Tien, Chiaotzu I think it be better if you guys teach, Videl, Sharpener, and Erasa about energy, how to fly and different attacks and stuff like that." Gohan told him

"Yeah I think that be a good idea and we will join you three in the real training later on." Tien agreed

"Ok Gohan, Goten let's go." Piccolo told them

Gohan and Goten then follow Piccolo until they far enough to where they could barely see the building

"Gohan I presume that Goten has already learned how to fly right?" Piccolo inquired

"Yeah he does." Gohan confirmed

"Good then we can start out in training him to become a Super Saiyan." Piccolo stated

_**AN: Well that's the end of the fourth chapter. Now don't expect an update for this anytime soon but just know that I will be back to continue with it later this year hopefully maybe once a month. So until next time please R & R**_


	5. Training

**_Disclaimer: __I don't own DB, DBZ, DBGT Toei Animation owns them and was created by Akira Toriyama. I am just borrowing them. The only thing I do own is the characters that don't exist in the show._**

_**Authors Note:**__** This is my first DBZ story so be gentle.**_

_**Summary: It had been Seven years since Gohan destroyed Cell Chi-Chi died giving birth to Goten. So both Gohan and Goten lives with the Briefs. On the day of the seventh Anniversary of Cells defeat Gohan is feeling down. When he goes to the same place he always go to on that day Cell returns. Can Gohan defeat Cell again?**_

_**Authors Note 2: To answer a few of the guest reviewers' questions, as of this moment Erasa doesn't have the same problem as her mother does when sneezing it could change but as of now it stands as it is. As for how Cell survived it will be explained in chapter seven and yes Gohan will be a full powered Super Saiyan 2. Now I would like to add something here. To all you guest reviewers just know that I do appreciate your reviews but if you have questions it is hard for me to give you a timely response as there could be times where I am not here for months at a time. I highly suggest that you sign up with an account to this site, its free and it is a lot easier to keep track on the your favorite stories when they are updated. I have seen people that just have accounts on here as to keep track of their favorite stories, believe me I was like that at the beginning before I started writing myself back in 2007 granted that was when I discovered this site. Anyway enough of me talking just read the note at the end of the chapter for something important.**_

**The Return of Cell**

Chapter Five: Training

_**Outside the Hyperbolic Time Chamber**_

"Hey guy's I just realize something." Krillin mentioned

"What is it Krillin? Bulma inquired

"We still need to get Master Roshi, the Ox King, and Launch and bring them up here." Krillin stated

"Yeah your right." Bulma stated

"Ok Krillin and I will take the jet and pick them up and bring them back here for safety." Yamcha stated

"All right but be careful guys." Bulma told her friends

"We will Bulma." Krillin assured her

Krillin and Yamcha then go to the jet and take off to find Master Roshi, Launch, and the Ox King.

_**Inside the Hyperbolic Time Chamber(AN: Right at the end of the last chapter.)**_

"Um Gohan I already know how to go Super Saiyan." Goten mentioned

Just then Goten transformed into a Super Saiyan like it was nothing causing both Piccolo and Gohan to have their eyes go wide and mouths open in shock.

"I don't believe my eyes." Piccolo muttered

"Goten… you are… a Super Saiyan." Gohan stammered

"Yep." Goten confirmed

"But Goten how, I mean when did this happen?" Gohan inquired

"Um about a month ago when Trunks and I were sparing in the woods." Goten admitted

"Huh? Well I guess we can skip that part of the training so I guess we can work on our moves and stuff." Gohan mentioned scratching his head

"I agree." Piccolo agreed

"Oh and Goten one more thing." Gohan stated

"Yeah?" Goten wondered

"Both you and I will need to learn to maintain our Super Saiyan forms even when we are not training." Gohan told him

"Why?" Goten wondered

"Dad and I did this seven years ago and it help us where we wouldn't waste energy in powering up." Gohan told him

"Oh ok." Goten stated

"Ok I suggest we do some meditation first and train our minds before training our bodies." Piccolo suggested

"Yeah I agree Piccolo." Gohan agreed

Gohan transformed into the first level of Super Saiyan then the both of them sat down crossed their legs and closed their eyes.

_**Meanwhile back outside the Time Chamber**_

A few hours later Yamcha and Krillin had return with the Ox King, Master Roshi, and Launch who they all breathed a silent sigh of relief as she was not in her trigger happy state. Bulma and the others have already filled them in on everything.

"Well this is almost like it was seven years ago." Launch stated

"Yeah all of us fighters are going to spend at least two days in the Time Chamber and train for the new Cell Games." Yamcha stated

"You think three weeks will be enough even with the unlimited access of the Time Chamber?" Master Roshi wondered

"Let's hope so." Krillin stated

"So how long has Gohan's group been in the Time Chamber?" The Ox Kind questioned

"For about eight hours now so they have another forty to go before coming out but for them it be two years." Mr. Popo informed them

"Krillin, Yamcha was there any activity from Cell that you could see?" Bulma wondered

"None while we were down there other than people doing what they did seven years ago running for their lives and of course Mr. Satan doing his normal routine stated that he will take care of Cell again like he just did all those years ago." Yamcha stated

"It's only a matter of time before all that changes Cell will most likely still kill people here in there before the day of the second Cell Games." Master Roshi stated

_**Later on back inside the Time Chamber seven months later Time Chamber time**_

Gohan and Goten have manage to master staying Super Saiyan within their first three months inside the Chamber so they were able to get some more real training in. It took about five months total for Videl and Sharpener to learn how to control their ki and learn how to fly so now everyone is doing the real training. Piccolo, Gohan, and Goten tend to go out further in the Chamber at times to do instance training. As they have been training for last seven months Gohan felt that it be best if he taught Goten how to ascend to the next level of Super Saiyan. So Gohan and Piccolo as per usual took Goten out a bit further then yesterday in the Chamber to start off with.

"Ok Goten, I think it's time that I teach you how to ascend to the next stage of Super Saiyan." Gohan told his little brother

"Really?" Goten wondered excitedly

Gohan let out a light chuckle at his excitement.

"Easy Goten it won't be easy but having learned how to maintain your Super Saiyan form when not fighting will help you in achieving Ascended Saiyan a bit easier." Gohan explained to him

Goten nodded his head confirming that he understood.

"Now Goten I want you to fully power your Super Saiyan state." Gohan instructed

"Right." Goten stated

Goten did as his older brother has requested and fully powered his Super Saiyan form.

"Good now let's begin." Piccolo told them

"I agree Piccolo." Gohan agreed

_**With Tien, Chiaotzu, Videl, Sharpener, and Erasa**_

While Piccolo, Gohan, and Goten were doing their training, Tien, Chiaotzu, Videl, Sharpener, and Erasa were doing their own training. Currently Tien, Chiaotzu, and Sharpener were watching Videl and Erasa doing their daily sparing session.

Videl having had the more experience in actually fighting Videl had a pretty good graph on different forms of fighting while Erasa had the more experience in using ki so the two help out each other on their weaknesses with Tien guiding the two of them in both areas as well as guiding Sharpener in his training.

"That's it girls now pick up the pace." Tien coached

Both girls do so. Videl quickly throws a quick right hook towards Erasa's face but Erasa manages to block it and manage to get a kick in Videl's side sending her spinning to the ground but Videl quickly get's back up.

"Not bad Erasa didn't see that one coming." Videl commented

"Thanks Videl and you're doing well yourself." Erasa mentioned

Videl then flies in towards Erasa, Erasa sees this and gets into her defensive stance. Videl smirks and vanishes which gives Erasa a confused look. Suddenly Videl reappears behind her best friend and bring her hands in front of her facing her palms towards Erasa forming an small non lethal energy ball.

"DYNAMIC BLASTER!" Videl shouted out firing the blast

Erasa barely had time to turn around before being hit with the blast which sends her to ground face first. Videl flies over to her and offers a helping hand.

"You ok Erasa?" Videl wondered

Erasa smiled at her best friend as she accepts the help.

"Yeah I'm fine Videl just a bit sore you really surprised me with that attack." Erasa told her

"Thanks." Videl thanked

Tien, Chiaotzu, and Sharpener walk up to the two girls.

"Both of you did very good, Erasa a surprise attack like that will occur often in any fight and it's hard to defend against that but it isn't impossible that will be your next training." Tien told her

"Right daddy." Erasa agreed

"Tien is there a reason why we aren't joining Gohan, Goten, and Piccolo out there?" Videl wondered

"Videl the truth is you three are not ready for the instance training that those three are use to so we be only slowing them down but I'm sure we will be joining them in their training before the end of our stay here." Tien told her

The three teenagers nodded their heads.

_**One year later Time Chamber time**_

With three months left before their two years are over in the Time Chamber, Gohan and Piccolo have successfully train Goten and he was able to active Ascended Saiyan status granted he still needs to learn to control that level a bit more but making good progress.

Currently Gohan and Goten are doing intense sparring in their Ascended Saiyan forms while the others watch on. It took a long while but Videl, Erasa, and Sharpener have manage to be able to watch the fast speed that Gohan and Goten are going.

"Man I can't believe on how strong Gohan's little brother has gotten within the last year and a half." Sharpener mentioned

"Yeah I know and so has Gohan." Erasa commented

'It's true that both boys have gotten stronger after all this time but Gohan has been more focus on training Goten then his own what does Gohan have plan?' Piccolo thought to himself

With the Son boys, Gohan kicks Goten in the back to which sends his little brother flying to the ground. Goten manages to stop himself from crashing just before hitting the ground. Goten quickly flies back up and the two brothers just stare at each other.

"Good work Goten you have truly improve you are defiantly stronger then I was at your age." Gohan commented

"Thanks Gohan I owe it all to you and Piccolo." Goten stated

"I think that's enough for today squirt how about we go cook up some dinner?" Gohan suggested

"Dinner oh yeah I'm starving." Goten stated

The others laugh at Goten's excitement over about food.

"Just like Goku in every way." Chiaotzu mentioned

"Your right my friend he truly is." Tien agreed

_**Meanwhile about two days later outside of the Time Chamber**_

It has almost been a full two days since Gohan, Goten, Piccolo, Tien, Erasa, Videl, and Sharpener had gone in and their time is almost up before they are expected to come out. Luckily Launch has not sneeze so they didn't have to deal with the trigger happy side of Launch at least not yet.

"Mr. Popo how much longer do Gohan and his group have left in there?" Master Roshi wondered

"They have about ten minutes remaining before the two days are up." Mr. Popo informed him

"Let's hope their training went well especially Gohan's training as he is our best shot at defeating Cell." Yamcha mentioned

"Yeah I agree." Krillin agreed

"None sense, once my training is complete I will be the strongest again and be the one to defeat Cell." Vegeta proclaimed with his arms crossed over his chest

"Typical Vegeta." Bulma muttered

"Mother I have been meaning to ask something?" Mirai wondered

"Sure what is it son?" Bulma asked

"Well I was wondering why are Gohan and his little brother living with you and father?" Mirai inquired

Before Bulma could answer heard a weird sound coming from the door to the Time Chamber.

"Hey there done." The Ox King called out

Forgetting Mirai's question they all run towards the door just as it opens revealing Gohan, Goten, Piccolo, Tien, Chiaotzu, Sharpener, Erasa, and Videl as they all walk out of the Time Chamber with their clothes stretch and torn in places. Vegeta along with the others were shock to see that Gohan and Goten were both Super Saiyans.

"Hey guys." Gohan greeted

Gohan, Goten, Piccolo, Videl, Sharpener, Erasa, Tien, and Chiaotzu all walk up to the other.

"Gohan I must know why are you and Goten Super Saiyns?" Yamcha wondered

"Well I figure that using the same logic from seven years go work better for us when we need to power up would be a good idea for this time around." Gohan stated

"That is a very smart Idea Gohan." A voice called out

_**AN: Well that's the end of the fifth chapter. Wasn't really planning on ending the chapter there but I felt it be good to do so. Now you guys have a guess as to who the voice belongs too. I am sure you all have a very good guess as to who it could be but never count your chickens before they hatch as they say. Well at least something to that logic, anyway to whoever gets the answer right first will win a little prize but you must be a register member to qualify for this contest because I would need to be able to PM with you in order to let you know an answer of your guess. Might have a new chapter out for this in a few days not sure yet have to wait and see what events play out for me. So until next time please R&R**_


	6. New Information

**_Disclaimer: __I don't own DB, DBZ, DBGT Toei Animation owns them and was created by Akira Toriyama. I am just borrowing them. The only thing I do own is the characters that don't exist in the show._**

_**Authors Note:**__** This is my first DBZ story so be gentle.**_

_**Summary: It had been Seven years since Gohan destroyed Cell Chi-Chi died giving birth to Goten. So both Gohan and Goten lives with the Briefs. On the day of the seventh Anniversary of Cells defeat Gohan is feeling down. When he goes to the same place he always go to on that day Cell returns. Can Gohan defeat Cell again?**_

_**Authors Note 2: To answer Deflow(guest) about Goten having more potential then Gohan, that could be the case yes but you will just have to wait and see what happens when I do get to the second Cell Games in this story.**_

**The Return of Cell**

Chapter Six: New Information

"_That is a very smart Idea Gohan_." A voice called out

Everyone look up towards the sky and all around them after hearing the mystery voice spoke.

"_Gohan_." The voice called out again

After a few moments Gohan was able to recognize the voice.

"Father is that really you?" Gohan wondered in a hopeful voice

"Goku?" Krillin wondered

"_Hey everyone its sure been a long time_." Goku said from Other World

"Goku good to hear you my boy I assume that you already know what is transpiring down here on Earth?" Master Roshi inquired

"_Yeah I knew about this since Cell manage to get a new life and escape Hell_." Goku said from Other World

"But I don't get it how did Cell manage to get a new life and escape from Hell?" Tien questioned

"_Well from what I was able to gather when King Yemma told me about this is that Dr. Gero had somehow created a device that could give the dead new life and Cell was the first to test the machine out_." Goku said from Other World

"Wait so does that mean that we also have to deal with other former foes too?" Krillin questioned kind of worried that his suspicion is true

"_No luckily I was able to get down there and destroy the machine and detain those involve before any more plans could be made to create another but I was too late in stopping Cell from leaving Hell_." Goku said from Other World

"Good at least we only have to deal with one renegade villain." Yamcha stated

"_Well I love to stay and chat guys but I have to split Chi-Chi is almost done with dinner and I'm starving besides King Kai charges by the minute for these long distance calls_." Goku said from Other World with a chuckle

"_Yep, a Kai has to make a living you know_." King Kai said from other world laughing

"_Good luck guys I'll be cheering from Other World with your fight against Cell_." Goku said from Other World

Goku and King Kai then breaks the link and it just stays quiet for a few moments before Piccolo decides to break the silence.

"Well at least we finally know how Cell came back to life." Piccolo stated

"Yeah so now we can focus more on these next few weeks before the new Cell Games take place." Gohan stated

"Trunks, Mirai let's go." Vegeta ordered not wanting to waste anymore time then necessary from his training

Mirai and Trunks look at each other knowing its now their turn to go into the Time Chamber.

"Good luck guys." Gohan told them

"Thanks." Mirai thanked

Trunks and Mirai follow Vegeta as he opens the door and walks in followed by Trunks then Mirai who closes the door behind them.

"Typical Vegeta." Bulma muttered

"Hey Piccolo you think you could beam us up some new clothes?" Gohan inquired

"Sure thing kid." Piccolo stated

Piccolo then stretches out his arm towards Gohan, Goten, Tien, Sharpener, Videl, Chiaotzu, and Erasa completely changing them into new clothes the ones they have worn while they were training inside the Time Chamber. Gohan and Goten wearing the same GIs that resembles Goku's, Tien and Chiaotzu in their normal fighting gear, Erasa, Videl, and Sharpener each got GIs that resemble that of Gohan's and Goten's but the difference is that Videl and Erasa have a long sleeve undershirt on underneath.

"Thanks Piccolo." Gohan thanked

"Man look at you five you have grown a bit taller especially you Goten." Bulma commented to Videl, Gohan, Goten, Sharpener, and Erasa

"Yeah I guess spending two years time inside the Chamber can do that." Gohan mentioned rubbing the back of his head with that son trademark smile

"Erasa dear you look good." Launch told her daughter

"Thanks mommy." Erasa thanked

Suddenly, a Butterfly lands on Launches nose then she starts getting that feeling of getting ready to sneeze.

"Oh no she is about to sneeze." Bulma mentioned

"AHH CHEW!" Launch sneezes

Suddenly her hair changes from blue to blonde and gets a devious smirk on her face. She looks around to find herself in a unfamiliar place but recognizes her husband, daughter, Videl, Sharpener, and few of the others.

"Where are we?" Launch wondered

No one answers as they try to figure out how to tell her without her blowing a fuse. But soon find out that it was a big mistake as she then pulls out one of her guns.

"I said where in the hell are we?" Launch questioned

She was about to pull the trigger from her gun when suddenly she drops it and falls to the ground face first passed out as Tien had hit the presser point of her neck.

"That was a close one." Tien muttered

"Well I see she still suffers from that little personality disorder." Yamcha mentioned

"Hey Piccolo can you do me a favor?" Tien wondered

"What?" Piccolo questioned

"Well do you think you could produce anvil and some chains?" Tien questioned

"I could but may I ask why?" Piccolo wondered

"Well Launch has gotten a bit more aggressive when she gets to this stage and it's better to restrain her then letting her go on one of her shooting sprees." Tien told him

"That does make sense and it be a better idea then letting her shoot at everything that pisses her off." Bulma mentioned remembering how bad she was back in the old days

"Ok then and I can do one better." Piccolo told Tien

Piccolo then beams up an anvil by Launches feet and then aims another beam at Launch which in turns restrains her in chains attach to the anvil. The chains are wrapped around her upper body more wrapped around her wrists which are now crossed behind her back and around her waist, chains are also wrapped around her feet and ankles with her ankles crossed and attach to the anvil.

"Thanks Piccolo we can release her when she sneezes again." Tien told him

Piccolo nodded as everyone else walks back over to main area of the Lookout outside the house.

"Hey guys I just realize something." Gohan mentioned

"What is it Gohan?" Sharpener wondered

"Well I was thinking while Vegeta's group and Krillin's group are training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, I should go and collect the Dragon Balls so that we can undo any damage that Cell does during these next three weeks." Gohan told them

"Yeah that's a good idea Gohan but I left the Dragon Radar back home at Capsule Corp." Bulma mentioned

"No worries I will just have to stop by there and get it first." Gohan stated

"Gohan can I come too?" Goten wondered

"Sorry squirt but it be better if I go alone this time." Gohan told him

"But, how come?" Goten wondered

"No offence Goten but it be better if I just do it alone it will allow me to get all seven before Krillin's group finishes from the Time Chamber at the latest." Gohan explained

"Ok brother." Goten stated with a bit of sadness in his voice

Gohan smiles at his brother and ruffles his hair.

"I promise though that on the next Dragon Ball hunt you get to come along." Gohan told him

"Really? You promise?" Goten questioned happily

"I promise." Gohan promised

"Gohan before you go I must ask you something." Piccolo mentioned

"What is it Piccolo?" Gohan wondered

"Well when you say that you want to get all the Dragon Balls within four days, does that mean you plan on going back into the Time Chamber one more time in four days time?" Piccolo questioned

"Yes it does." Gohan confirmed

Piccolo nodded at his response granted he knew there is more to it but figure it be best to ask later.

"I'll be back soon everyone." Gohan told him

Gohan then flew into the air and flew off down from the Lookout to first head to Capsule Corp. to get the Dragon Radar then start looking for the Dragon Balls.

"You know I can't quite put my finger on it, but Gohan seems to be acting like Goku did seven years ago after training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber." Krillin mentioned

"I know which means Gohan does have something up his sleeve but what I don't know yet." Piccolo stated

"Well that's a good thing isn't it?" Videl wondered

"Maybe Videl, but it could also be something that any of us well expect we just have to hope that whatever plan Gohan has will work to our advantage and not against us." Piccolo told her

_**AN: Well that's the end of the sixth chapter. Wasn't really planning on ending the chapter there but I felt it be good to do so. The next chapter will be the entire hunt for the Dragon Balls. Also before I forget the prize that ssvidel3 won from the contest I did at the end of the last chapter was the anvil and chains I needed an idea on how to restrain Launch when she sneezed to her trigger happy state and she suggested that along with a few others but I decided on this one. I will do another contest later on down the road in this story. Might have a new chapter out for this in a few days not sure yet have to wait and see what events play out for me. So until next time please R&R**_


	7. Looking for the Dragon Balls

**_Disclaimer: __I don't own DB, DBZ, DBGT Toei Animation owns them and was created by Akira Toriyama. I am just borrowing them. The only thing I do own is the characters that don't exist in the show._**

_**Authors Note:**__** This is my first DBZ story so be gentle.**_

_**Summary: It had been Seven years since Gohan destroyed Cell Chi-Chi died giving birth to Goten. So both Gohan and Goten lives with the Briefs. On the day of the seventh Anniversary of Cells defeat Gohan is feeling down. When he goes to the same place he always go to on that day Cell returns. Can Gohan defeat Cell again?**_

_**Authors Note 2: Sorry for taking longer than before to get this chapter out, I wanted to finish one of my Power Rangers stories Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Enter the White Tiger I ended up falling behind on that when I started this one so I wanted to put more focus on that story first. To answer the guest's review about what I did to Launch in the last chapter, if you had an account on here I could have told you this a lot faster but anyway yes I remember it all from Dragon Ball but there is one thing you and everyone else should be aware of that haven't read any of my Power Ranger stories yet is that I don't necessary follow cannon either from the show's plot or keeping certain characters canon. Sorry I should have explained things more thoroughly at the beginning of this story as I know that not everyone has read my Power Ranger stories that part is my fault for not being completely clear on it. Also before moving onto this chapter I just ask that you please read the Author's Note at the end of the chapter.**_

**The Return of Cell**

Chapter Seven: Looking For the Dragon Balls

Gohan had just left Capsule Corp. with the Dragon Radar on hand after having a seven course meal from Bulma's mother. He is now up in the sky looking at the radar trying to pinpoint the closest Dragon Ball to him.

"Let's see the closet one from here would be the one about 500 miles west of West City. Then that is where I shall start." Gohan stated

Gohan then flew west.

_**Meanwhile back on top of the Lookout**_

While Gohan was looking for the Dragon Balls, the others remain on the Lookout while still waiting for Vegeta, Trunks, and Mirai gets out of the Time Chamber so that Krillin's group can go in next. Piccolo just stares out below the Lookout deep in his own thoughts.

'I don't get it seven years ago when Gohan and Goku came out of the Time Chamber, they were both Super Saiyans just like Goten and Gohan are now and Goku was pretty much all calm and relax knowing that he didn't stand a chance against Cell with the full intent to have Gohan fight Cell. Now Gohan is doing the same thing, is he planning on having Goten fighting Cell, it could explain why Gohan was more focus on training Goten more than himself.' Piccolo thought to himself

Piccolo then crosses his arms as he continues to stare down below.

'But Gohan said he was going back inside the Time Chamber in four days time what does Gohan have plan?' Piccolo thought to himself

Bulma walks up to Piccolo.

"Hey Piccolo, can I ask you something?" Bulma wondered

Piccolo turned towards Bulma.

"Yes?" Piccolo inquired

"Well I was wondering why is Gohan going back into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber in four days when he had already spent two days in there didn't he train himself at all in there?" Bulma wondered

"He did train, but not as much, he spent most of the time training Goten." Piccolo stated

"Wait your saying that Gohan is planning on having Goten fight Cell?" Bulma wondered worried about the answer she might get

"I'm not sure myself either Bulma, Gohan is so much like Goku right now that I can't even figure him out at the moment." Piccolo told her

"That he is and that's what scares me the most right now." Bulma muttered

_**Meanwhile back with Gohan**_

Gohan had made it into a forest a little ways out of West City and looks at the Dragon Radar and sees that he is pretty close to the Dragon Ball.

"Ok the radar tells me that it is about ten feet in front of me." Gohan mentioned

Gohan then looks around and finally spots it on a small cliff next to a water fall.

"Over there, looks easy enough." Gohan stated

Gohan then flies over to it and grabs it.

"I just hope that the other six will be just as easy as this one." Gohan mentioned

_**Meanwhile back on top of the Lookout**_

While the others were outside the building the still blonde hair Launch started coming too. She opens her eyes and tries to move her arms but find that she can't. After looking around she finds herself chained up with the chains wrapped around her wrists which are crossed behind her back, chains are also wrapped around her upper body, waist, feet and ankles the chains at her ankles attach to a anvil.

"What in the hell is going on?" Launch inquired as she struggle against the chains binding her

"We did for both yours and the others safety." A voice called out

Launch turned her head towards the voice to see that it's her daughter Erasa.

"Erasa what is the meaning of this having your own mother all chained up?" Launch questioned struggling against the chains

"Mommy, don't you remember what happen several years ago when you sneezed right next to the police station?" Erasa wondered as she came over and sat down a few feet in front of her

Launch stop struggling thinking back at what happen that day realizing that she had done her normal thing whipping out her gun and begin shooting wildly.

"Yeah I do." Launch confirmed wiggling around a bit

"Well you then should remember that the judge gave you a few options if you wanted to stay out of jail." Erasa mentioned

Launch then recalls what the judge told her, she either took medication to prevent her from transforming when sneezing, or to be restrained if she sneezes to her blonde stage which she is currently in and seeing as how she was still in her blonde state when the judge gave her the two options she chose number 2 as she refused to take any kind of pills. She grunts at her now present situation.

"So how long have I been knocked out for?" Launch wondered as she did her best to sit up

"About five hours." Erasa told her

Suddenly a butterfly came flying by to which tickled Launches nose.

"AHH CHEW!" Launch sneezed

Suddenly her hair changes back to blue and she looks around seeing her daughter then goes to move her arms but finds that they are bound with chains along with her feet and upper body.

"Oh dear I guess I must of sneeze again." Launch mentioned struggling a bit

"Yeah but I'm just glad to see you had return back to normal." Erasa mentioned coming over to her

To Launch's surprise Erasa easily breaks the chains binding her.

"Wow I'm impress dear training with your father, Chiaotzu, your friends in the Time Chamber really paid off." Launch told her standing up rubbing her arms

"Yeah it has come on let's rejoin the others." Erasa suggested

The two then walk off.

_**Meanwhile back with Gohan**_

Gohan had manage to track down the second Dragon Ball to a remote mountain area outside of North City.

"Man I keep forgetting that North City is always this cold all year long." Gohan mentioned wrapping his arms around him

He takes a look at the radar to see that the Dragon Ball is about 20 feet to his north and looks in that direction to see that it is a mountain covered in ice. He then flew to the mountain to see the two star Dragon Ball in a small cliff that is covered in ice.

"Great now I have to melt it out." Gohan muttered not liking the fact that he has to stay in this cold place longer

Gohan then put his palms over the ice covered spot with the Dragon Ball and focus on his ki to produce a heat wave. Slowly the ice begins to melt and once the ice melted enough he stop and grab the Dragon Ball from its icy spot.

"K that's number 2 now let's hope the next one is in a warmer spot." Gohan mentioned

Gohan then flies into the sky and flies away from the mountains not wanting to spend another moment in this cold place.

_**A few hours later**_

After flying for the last few hours Gohan has found the location of the third Dragon Ball and it so happens to be in the middle of the desert.

"Man when I said a warmer place I didn't exactly mean the desert but maybe a beach." Gohan muttered

Gohan looks at the radar to see that the Dragon Ball is about a mile west of his current position.

"Guess I go west." Gohan stated

Gohan then walks west and as he nears the mile step he goes to look at the radar to only hit his foot on something causing him to lose his balance and fall face first into the sand. He raises his head and spits out the sand.

"Well at least no one was here to see it." Gohan muttered

He stands up and cleans himself off then looks where he had tripped to see something orange sticking out of the ground. Curious about it he goes and grabs it from the ground to find that it's the six star Dragon Ball.

"So it was the Dragon Ball that gave me a sand sandwich." Gohan mentioned

Gohan then puts the Dragon Ball with the other two he has.

"Ok that's three down just four more to go." Gohan stated

Gohan then goes into the sky and flies off into the distance.

_**Later at night back on top of the Lookout**_

While almost everyone is inside the building of the Lookout getting ready to turn in for the night Piccolo stays sitting in a meditated stance at the edge of the Lookout keeping tabs on Gohan.

'So Gohan has located the fifth Dragon Ball maybe he will find the remaining two tomorrow.' Piccolo thought to himself

Videl walks over to Piccolo hoping she isn't going to disturb him.

"Hey Piccolo." Videl greeted

Piccolo opens his eyes but keeps looking down below the Lookout.

"What is it Videl?" Piccolo questioned

"Well I was wondering if you were going to come inside and get some rest like the rest of us?" Videl wondered

"No I usually just meditate." Piccolo told her

"Oh." Videl muttered

"You're wondering about Gohan and if he is ok, am I right?" Piccolo questioned

Videl looked at him in shock but yet shouldn't be surprise seeing has how she spent two years worth of time with him in the Time Chamber.

"Yeah I am." Videl confirmed

"He's fine Videl, he just manage to locate the fifth Dragon Ball and he is calling it a night." Piccolo assured her

"That's good." Videl stated

Piccolo could also sense that something else was on her mind.

"Something else you got on your mind Videl?" Piccolo wondered

Twice in less than five minutes Videl was shock.

"Yeah compared to the last time Cell was around how different is Gohan acting before the Cell Games now then he did seven years ago?" Videl inquired

Piccolo sighs before standing up turning around to face her.

"The honest truth Videl Gohan is acting completely different then he did seven years ago at this time before the Cell Games." Piccolo told her

"How so?" Videl wondered

"Like the rest of us are now we were all wondering why his father was so calm during the time leading up to the Cell Games but now Gohan is acting just like his father calm relaxed like he has a plan up his sleeves but what it is no one knows except for Gohan himself." Piccolo told her

"Wait you think he might send his little brother fight Cell?" Videl inquired

"Not sure but it's a strong possibility that could happen." Piccolo mentioned

Videl stares on into the sky not sure on what to think of it.

'Gohan I sure hope you are not planning on sending Goten to fight Cell himself when the time comes.' Videl thought to herself

_**Meanwhile back with Gohan**_

Gohan had manage to find the fifth Dragon Ball in the woods next to a river and decided to call it a night as it was getting pretty dark out and figure that he have a better chance of finding the other two when the sun comes out. He is now sitting next to a fire cooking a big fish he had just caught for himself for dinner.

"Man finding the first five was pretty easy hopefully the last two will go just as quickly." Gohan mentioned

After making sure the fish is cooked properly he then starts eating it.

_**Two days later on top of the Lookout**_

Vegeta, Trunks, and Mirai walks out of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber to see the others looking on.

"Hey so how did your training go guys?" Bulma inquired

"Our training is none of your concern woman." Vegeta snared

Bulma shakes her head at her husband as she knew she get an answer like that.

"Say mom where is Gohan?" Trunks inquired

"He went to collect the Dragon Balls so that when Cell is defeated we can undo any damage that Cell has caused within the next three weeks." Bulma told him

"Makes sense." Mirai stated

"Well I guess it's our turn guys." Krillin mentioned to Yamcha and #18

"Yeah let's go." Yamcha stated

#18 nodded her head in agreement and the three then walked into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber closing the door behind them.

"So how many of the Dragon Balls have Gohan manage to collect?" Mirai inquired

"He had just managed to find the sixth Dragon Ball yesterday and is now looking for the seventh and final Dragon Ball." Piccolo told them

"Man that was quick I just hope he can find the last one soon." Mirai mentioned

_**Meanwhile back with Gohan**_

Yesterday proved to be a challenge for Gohan as he had difficulty finding the sixth Dragon Ball but had finally managed to find it in a empty cave. But the final Dragon Ball is proven to be more of a challenge for him as it appears to be located under the middle of the ocean so Gohan is sitting on a nearby deserted island trying to come up with an idea as to how to retrieve it.

"Ok it's pretty much going to be at the bottom of the ocean so the next question is can I swim down, grab it, and come back up before I run out of breath?" Gohan questioned to himself

After spending the last few hours thinking all this over he then stands up and takes off his clothes leaving him only in his boxers.

"Ok, I am going to give it a go." Gohan stated

Gohan then looks the radar to get a good idea as to where it is so that he doesn't have to waste time in looking at it while he his down below. Gohan then takes in a big deep breath then jumps into the ocean.

Gohan swims towards the Dragon Ball's location. As he gets deeper and deeper he begins to see something glowing below and checks it out. Short few moments later as he gets closer to it he finds it to be final Dragon Ball so he quickly goes and grabs it then goes to swim back up to the surface.

As he reaches the half way point he begins to feel the affect of losing air as he is having trouble holding his breath.

'I have to think of something and fast.' Gohan thought to himself

Gohan then points his free hand to the ocean floor firing an energy beam which allows him to shoot upward faster than he could swim. A few short moments later he flies out of the water hovering above it a few feet and looking at the four star Dragon Ball.

"Well that was a bit on the close side but finally got all seven." Gohan mentioned with the classic Son smile

_**Meanwhile back on top of the Lookout**_

Piccolo opens his eyes after having track Gohan's current location.

"Well looks like Gohan has just found the final Dragon Ball and his getting ready to return to the Lookout." Piccolo informed the others

"That's great and it only took him three days to do it." Sharpener commented

"So when will Gohan be coming back?" Videl questioned

"He should be here within the hour." Piccolo told them

Ah hour had passed and Gohan has just now landed back on top of the Lookout.

"Hey guys I'm back." Gohan greeted

The others came up to him.

"Gohan glad to see you made it back and with all the Dragon Balls." Dende mentioned

"Yeah same here Dende." Gohan stated

Gohan then notices Vegeta, Trunks, and Mirai but not seeing Krillin, Yamcha, and #18.

"So I take it Krillin, Yamcha, and #18 are now training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber?" Gohan wondered

"Yeah we just came out of the Time Chamber earlier today." Trunks stated

"Good and I can tell the three of you have gotten stronger." Gohan commented to Vegeta, Trunks, and Mirai

"Glad you notice boy because I am pretty sure that I have now manage to surpass you." Vegeta stated with his arms crossed

"Yeah maybe but you might want to wait to pass judgment on that Vegeta as I plan to go back in myself when Krillin, Yamcha, and #18 get done in a couple of days." Gohan told him

"Wait what you mean to tell me that you have yet to complete your own training?" Vegeta wondered

"Yeah but I hope to complete it within one day passing out here maybe longer if I feel it isn't complete." Gohan informed him

_**A few days later on the Lookout**_

A few days have past and Krillin, Yamcha, and #18 have just walked outside of the Time Chamber and up to the others Marron had ran up to her parents when they came up and hugged them and is now in the arms of #18.

"Hey guys looks like your training went well in there." Gohan commented

"Thanks Gohan." Krillin thanked

"So I take it your heading back in there now to continue your training?" Yamcha inquired

"Yeah I am." Gohan confirmed

"Gohan can I go in with you too?" Goten questioned

"No not this time squirt I have to do this one on my own." Gohan told him

"Ok." Goten muttered

Gohan smiled at him and goes and ruffles his hair.

"Hey when I get done how about you and me go fishing?" Gohan suggested

"Really? You promise?" Goten questioned grinning

"I promise." Gohan promised

Gohan then turned to the others.

"I'll see you guys when I get done with my finish my training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber." Gohan told them

"Be careful to not overdo it Gohan." Bulma told him

"No worries Bulma." Gohan told her giving her that famous Son smile

Gohan then goes and opens the door to the Time Chamber walks in and closes it.

"Yeah well kid, every time you tell me that is when I worry the most." Bulma muttered

_**AN: Well that's the end of the sixth chapter. I know that I skipped a few of the Dragon Balls but I wanted to speed it up a bit. Also Gohan now goes in himself and continues his own training. Not the next chapter but the one after will begin the Cell Games. I am hoping to get out the new chapter in a few days but it might not happen but I will try my hardest to get it out by mid April at the latest. So until next time please R&R**_


	8. R&R

_Disclaimer: __I don't own DB, DBZ, DBGT Toei Animation owns them and was created by Akira Toriyama. I am just borrowing them. The only thing I do own is the characters that don't exist in the show._

_**Authors Note:**__** This is my first DBZ story so be gentle.**_

_**Summary: It had been Seven years since Gohan destroyed Cell Chi-Chi died giving birth to Goten. So both Gohan and Goten lives with the Briefs. On the day of the seventh Anniversary of Cells defeat Gohan is feeling down. When he goes to the same place he always go to on that day Cell returns. Can Gohan defeat Cell again?**_

_**Authors Note 2: **__****__**Now before I get into more details or this story in general I just want to inform you guys that have yet to figure out that our enemy SOPA(Stop Online Piracy Act.) is at it again. They are once again trying to shut down anything fan related work whether it be stories, fan art, or fan sites. There is a way for our voice to be heard and that is to sign a petition. Here is the link to it (Just make sure you remove the spaces between the each spot) (**__**petitions. whitehouse. gov/ petition/ stop- sopa- 2014/ q0Vkk0Zr). As of right now we just need over 16,00 more signitures as of this post to reach 100,000 signatures so and we need them by the 19th which is this coming Wednesday. So please if you have yet to sign it go do so now anyone can sign it and signing up for account there is easy. Now that is out of the way, n**_ow I have been noticing that I am gaining a lot of story favorites and or followers but I am not getting that many reviews. I would really love and appreciate you taking a few moments of your time to leave some reviews you may not know this if you don't write stories yourselves but us writers really like hearing the readers' thoughts on their stories, I know I do I just ask that you all be civil in your reviews and not be total jerks. Also I would like to apologize in advance as this isn't really my best chapter. I really only needed a filler chapter and this was the best I could come up with.

**The Return of Cell**

Chapter Eight: R&R

_**Meanwhile inside the Hyperbolic Time Chamber**_

Almost an entire year has passed since Gohan had came back into the Time Chamber for his training and he has felt that he has done everything he could to prepare himself for Cell.

"Well I have done everything I could do in here to prepare myself for my fight with Cell." Gohan mentioned

_**Meanwhile back on top of the Lookout**_

A day has passed since Gohan had gone back into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.

"Gohan has been in there for a full day now." Yamcha mentioned

"I know I wonder how long he plans to stay in there." Krillin stated

'I wonder that myself.' Piccolo thought to himself

Suddenly they hear a sound coming from the Time Chamber and they all turn towards it.

"Looks like that answers that questioned." Krillin mentioned

They then see the door open and out steps Gohan. Other than his now ripped gi and a bit buffer body Gohan still looked the same as he did yesterday.

"So how it go Gohan?" Tien questioned

"The training went as well as expected." Gohan stated

"So now that you had your second stint in the Time Chambr in less than a week what's the plan?" Yamcha wondered

"Well I don't know about the rest of you but for me I think some Rest will do nicely for me and Goten before we do some small training outside." Gohan informed them

The others look at him as he says that.

'Gohan what is it that you discovered in the Time Chamber? Did you manage to get stronger then Cell or is it something else? I hope he doesn't plan on sending Goten out to fight Cell like Goku did Gohan himself seven years ago.' Piccolo thought to himself

Piccolo looks on as Gohan chats with Goten.

"Gohan you think we could go fishing like you promised?" Goten questioned

"Sure thing squirt." Gohan told him

'Gohan I know that Goten has grown stronger in the time we spent in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, but he isn't ready to fight against Cell. Please prove us all wrong on your calm mood kid.' Piccolo thought to himself

_**A few days later at a lake in the middle of the forest in Mt. Pozu**_

Goten and Gohan had went to the same lake that Goku had taken Gohan to many times when Gohan was young. While the Son boys were waiting for a tug on their lines they lay down on the grass looking up at the clear sunny sky.

"Nice day isn't it Goten?" Gohan wondered

"It sure is brother." Goten agreed

Suddenly a shadow hovers over Goten and Gohan. They notice this and look up to see that it is Videl.

"Hey Videl what are you doing here? I thought you went to see your dad?" Gohan inquired sitting up

"I did but he was just keeping on boasting about beating Cell and calling him and you guys and me now tricksters granted he doesn't know that I see through his lies and know the truth." Videl stated sitting down next to Gohan

Gohan lightly chuckles at that.

"Videl, you know that when the Cell Games begin that your dad will most likely get the same treatment he got by Cell seven years ago right?" Gohan inquired

"Yeah I know and to tell you honestly I hope it will teach him a little lesson." Videl stated

"Videl, your dad may get hurt at the Cell Games but I promise you that I will insure that Cell doesn't kill him." Gohan told her

"Thanks Gohan, my dad may be a lying bastard but he is still my dad and I love him regardless." Videl stated

"No worries Videl." Gohan told her

"So how are the fish biting?" Videl wondered

"Nothing yet." Gohan stated

"Yeah and I am tempted to go in and catch them the usual way." Goten stated

"I know how you feel Goten, but sometimes its good to catch them the normal way, remember patience is a virtual." Gohan reminded him

"I know." Goten agreed

'Piccolo is right Gohan is acting calm even during this short time of piece before the Cell Games begins way too calm, what is Gohan planning?' Videl thought to herself

_**Meanwhile with Tien, Chiaotzu, Sharpener, and Erasa**_

While Launch was making dinner, Tien, Chiaotzu, Sharpener, and Erasa were outside training. They were currently taking a break sitting on the grass.

"Daddy can I ask something?" Erasa inquired

"Yeah sure." Tien told her

"You think Gohan well finish Cell off like he did seven years ago?" Erasa questioned

"I would like to say yes but with the way Gohan has been acting ever since he got of his first trip from the Time Chamber it's hard to tell." Tien told her

"I hope Gohan doesn't decide to send Goten out to fight Cell." Erasa mentioned

"Yeah I agree." Chiaotzu agreed

"Same here." Sharpener also agreed

'Gohan I really hope you don't send Goten out to fight Cell, I surly hope that you had found a new technique when you had gone back into the Time Chamber.' Tien thought to himself

_**Meanwhile at the Kame House**_

Krillin, Yamcha, and #18 are doing some more training while Marron and Master Roshi watch on.

"You know I still can't wrap my head around Gohan's attitude at this moment." Yamcha mentioned as the three stop and look out towards the ocean

"I hear yeah it's just like Goku all over again." Krillin agreed

"The only thing we can hope for is that Gohan doesn't plan on sending Goten out to fight Cell." #18 stated

'Let's hope.' Krillin thought to himself

_**AN: Well that's the end of the eighth chapter. Once again sorry that this was not a good chapter but I needed a filler chapter before the Cell Games and this was the best I could come up with. Now as of right now the Cell Games is going to be a total of three chapters but it could change but it will be no less than three I can guarantee that much. Also chapter 10 well reveal what I have secretly plan and explained why Gohan has been acting the way he has been since his first trip in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. I will try my best to update the next two during the week but there is no promises. So until next time please R&R**_


	9. Let the New Cell Games Begin

**_Disclaimer: __I don't own DB, DBZ, DBGT Toei Animation owns them and was created by Akira Toriyama. I am just borrowing them. The only thing I do own is the characters that don't exist in the show._**

_**Authors Note:**__** This is my first DBZ story so be gentle.**_

_**Summary: It had been Seven years since Gohan destroyed Cell Chi-Chi died giving birth to Goten. So both Gohan and Goten lives with the Briefs. On the day of the seventh Anniversary of Cells defeat Gohan is feeling down. When he goes to the same place he always go to on that day Cell returns. Can Gohan defeat Cell again?**_

_**Authors Note 2: To answer Dyton(Guest) I know it seems that way but I promise you will be surprise and like what I have plan just please be patience all questions will be answered in chapter 10 and we are almost there. Also read the Author's note at the end of the chapter as I am holding a new contest. Also I would like to announce to those that have not notice that we did reach our goals on the petition to stop SOPA from shutting down everything fan related work so I thank all of you that had took the time to sign the petition and spread the word to others.  
**_

**The Return of Cell**

Chapter Nine: Let the New Cell Games Begin

_**Meanwhile on top of the lookout three weeks later**_

The day of the new Cell Games has arrived and everyone was on the Lookout as Gohan and the other fighters that was going to the fight are about to leave. Master Roshi, Bulma, Launch, Dende, and Mr Popo are saying their goodbyes. Vegeta, Trunks, and Mirai are wearing Saiyan armor while Gohan, Goten, Videl, Krillin, Yamcha, Erasa, and Sharpener are wearing the same gi that Goku always wore the different is that the girls are wearing long sleeve shirts while the guys are wearing short sleeves. Tien, Chiaotzu, Piccolo, and #18 are wearing the same clothes they usually wear when going into battle.

"Looks like the day is here." Yamcha stated

"Yeah we better get going." Gohan mentioned

"Be careful everyone and good luck." Master Roshi told them

"Thanks Master Roshi." Krillin thanked

"We wasted enough time let's go." Vegeta stated with his arms crossed

"For once I agree with Vegeta let's go before Cell decides to back out of this thing and destroy Earth." Piccolo stated

The others nodded and they all flew into the sky and flies off the Lookout.

"Good luck everyone." Bulma muttered

_**Meanwhile at the Cell Games**_

Cell was waiting on the battlefield with his hands crossed over his chest. The day had finally come where he will once again fight the oldest son of Goku once more and officially have his revenge.

"I hope he at least took some time to train during the last three weeks so that I can have a bit more of a challenge this time around." Cell muttered

Suddenly Cell sees a stretch limo pull up and out steps the 'supposed' savior of the world Hercule Satan with a big cocky grin on his face. The limo quickly drives off away from the battlefield.

'Him again, didn't he learn his lesson seven years ago?' Cell thought to himself

Suddenly he looks towards the sky as he begins to feel several strong energy levels coming their way.

"Ah yes they have arrived and I see that they have been training." Cell mentioned keeping his eyes fix in the sky

"Hey Cell I don't know what you're looking at but your opponent is behind you and I will defeat you again." Hercule told him pointing his finger towards him

Cell just ignores him and keeps his focus towards the incoming arrivals. Hercule looks towards where Cell is looking at wondering why he isn't paying any attention to him.

'What is Cell looking at? Why isn't he looking at me? I am the one he should be afraid off.' Hercule thought to himself

Suddenly, both Hercule and Cell see the Z-Warriors along with Videl, Erasa, and Sharpener land right behind Hercule.

"Well welcome Gohan I'm glad to see that you and your friends didn't chicken out." Cell greeted

Hercule's eyes goes wide as he finally sees who is with Gohan and the other Z-Warriors.

"Videl, what are you and your two friends doing hanging with these tricksters?" Hercule questioned

"There not tricksters dad, and for your information I know all about your lies." Videl told him crossing her arms over her chest

Hercule's eyes goes wide as she said that.

'No she found out about my deepest secret.' Hercule thought to himself

"Now sweet pee we can talk about this." Hercule mentioned

"Save it dad I don't want to hear it." Videl told him turning her head away from her father

Hercule could tell that Videl was hurting on the inside having found out about it.

'She's right and I know that I don't stand a ghost of a chance against Cell but these guys do.' Hercule thought to himself

Hercule then looks towards Gohan and the other Z-Warriors and then looks more towards Gohan.

'He looks familiar to me but from where and that kid standing next to him looks just like.' Hercule thought to himself

Suddenly Hercule's eyes goes wide for a second time that day.

'The tall one he was the boy who defeated Cell seven years ago, the younger one must be his little brother.' Hercule thought to himself

Hercule then looks towards his daughter who still had her head facing away from him. Hercule slump his shoulders in defeat.

'I have to make right to Videl for all the lies I made her believe and it starts now.' Hercule thought to himself

Hercule then walks over to Gohan and the other, seeing this Gohan had a confused look on his face.

"Mr. Satan." Gohan greeted

"Son, I know I have made lies all my life calling you and your friends and family tricksters and fakes when in all honesty I am the fake and I apologize for it." Hercule told him

"Um thanks." Gohan thanked rubbing the back of his head

Videl turns her head towards her father shocked that he just admitted he was the fake and admitting it.

'Maybe there is hope for my dad after all.' Videl thought to herself

"I know I won't stand a chance against Cell so I am not going to even try to fight him, I know you were the kid that fought and defeated Cell seven years ago and I know you will do it again." Hercule stated

"Thank you sir I'll do my best." Gohan stated

Hercule then goes over to his daughter.

"Videl, I know I have a lot of making up to do from the lies I have told you and everyone else and if you just give me a second chance I promise that I will change." Hercule told her

Videl thought on this for a few moments then gave her dad a small smile.

"You have a lot of making up to do." Videl told him

"I know." Hercule agreed

_**Meanwhile back on top of the Lookout**_

"Well maybe there is still hope for Videl's father after all." Dende mentioned

"What you mean Dende?" Mr. Popo inquired

"Well Mr. Satan just admitted that he was the fake and he has a lot to make up for from all the lies that he not only told Videl but to the entire world." Dende stated

"Well I'll be damn he isn't a total lost cause." Master Roshi stated

"Yeah but I kind of wished we had a way to watch this, I'm surprise that the news crew isn't there." Bulma mentioned

"Maybe I can help." A voice called out

Everyone on the Lookout turns towards the voice to see that it was Master Roshi's sister Fortune Teller Baba.

"Baba we are sure glad to see you." OX King mentioned

"Yes I know shall we find out what is going on down there?" Baba questioned

"Yeah it would be great." Launch stated

_**Meanwhile in Other World**_

Goku and King Kai have been monitoring the entire thing since Gohan and the others arrived to confront Cell and were kind of surprise

"Well maybe there is hope for him yet." King Kai mentioned

"Yeah I know." Goku agreed

"Goku has the fighting started yet?" Chi-Chi questioned

"Not yet Chi-Chi but it will be starting soon." Goku told her

'Be careful Gohan.' Chi-Chi thought to herself

_**Meanwhile back at the Cell Games**_

"This is touching and all but I would like to get this thing going so that I can destroy this planet before sunset." Cell mentioned

Gohan then turns towards Cell.

"You're not destroying anything or anyone Cell, your end is near." Gohan stated stepping forward

"I guess we shall see and I hope you took these last few weeks to train Gohan otherwise this won't be much fun." Cell mentiond

Gohan just stared at Cell not wanting to take his eyes off him, he slightly turns his head towards the others.

"All of you go and get to a safe distance from here." Gohan instructed

"All right be careful Gohan we're counting on you." Piccolo told him

Gohan nodded.

"Kick his butt Gohan." Goten stated

Gohan smiled at his little brother as the others with Videl grabbing a hold of her father and flew up towards the sky landing on top of a mountain a good distance away from the fight but still able to see what is going on.

"It all comes down to this." Krillin stated

"Yeah now we will soon find out why Gohan has been so calm these last few weeks." Yamcha mentioned

_**With Gohan and Cell**_

As the others flew off Gohan turned back towards Cell.

"AHHH!" Gohan shouted out as he begun to power up

A few short minutes later he had fully powered up to Super Saiyan 2.

"I hope you don't mind we just skip the warm up Cell." Gohan stated

"I don't mind at all it just means that your demise will come sooner than planned." Cell mentioned as he got into a fighting stance

"We'll see Cell." Gohan stated getting into a fighting stance as well

The two just stare at each other for a few long moments before they then vanish and the reappear in the sky attacking each other with a blinding speed.

_**Back on top of the mountain with Piccolo and the others**_

Hercule's eyes goes wide at their speed just like seven years ago he can't even keep up with their speed but his daughter and her friends along with the other Z-Warriors are easily able to keep up with their speed.

"Man look at them go." Chiaotzu stated

"I know this is breath taking." Sharpener agreed

"And what's even more shocking is that we can easily follow their every move at this speed." Erasa mentioned

"I agree." Videl agreed

Hercule looks in shock at her daughter but puts it aside as to try and watch the battle that is going on. A few moments later they then see a van park behind them and out comes a news reporter, camera man, and one other crew member.(_**AN: The same ones from the last Cell Games**_.)

"Ladies and gentlemen I appoligize for not broadcasting this sooner but we have finally reach the sites of the Cell Games and we have found our world savior already present Hercule Satan but we do not see any signs of Cell anywhere but we do see those tricksters standing next to Hercule and his daughter Videl Satan." The reporter reported into the mic

The news crew then runs up to Hercule.

"Mr. Satan sorry for being so late but our viewers must know did you already beat Cell? And why are you and your daughter hanging around with these tricksters?" The reporter inquired holding the mic close to Hercule

Videl and the others took a moment from the fight to look at Hercule to see what he says.

'If you really want to start making up for all the lies dad then now would be a good start.' Videl thought to herself

"No I didn't in fact Cell is currently fighting an opponent right now and the reason you can't see them is that they are moving faster then the eyes can see." Hercule explained

"I take it it's another one of their tricks?" The reporter inquired

Hercule shook his head.

'Here goes nothing.' Hercule thought to himself

"No it's no trick and I have a big confession to make." Hercule mentioned

The reporter nodded and Hercule then went into a lengthy explanation on him lying all these years about who really defeated Cell and the lies he created to call out the Z-Warriors. All the Z-Warriors minus Vegeta and Piccolo and the news crew had shocked looks on their faces that Hercule had just revealed all of his lies on national TV. The reporter then shook his head to clear his thoughts.

"You heard it here first folks, Mr. Satan has lied to us all for all these years and I know you all must be angry with him and you all have the right too but this reporter suggests to give him a second chance as he said himself he has a lot to atone to and plans to make it right." The reporter informed the world

Suddenly he and everyone else were shaking out their current thoughts when the ground shook slightly and lightning bolts crackled as Gohan and Cell continue their fight.

"Oh man this one intense fight ladies and gentlemen it's just a shame that we can show you any good footage of the fight as they are moving faster than our camera can catch a glimpse of them." The reporter reported

'Something isn't right here.' Piccolo thought to himself

_**Meanwhile back in Other World**_

Goku, King Kai, and Chi-Chi all watch on through the help of King Kai.

"Man your son sure has gotten stronger you two." King Kai mentioned

"Yeah I just hope it's enough." Chi-Chi stated

"Oh don't worry too much Chi-Chi I am sure Gohan will win this." Goku assured

"I hope your right Goku as if you have not yet notice Cell is not using his full power." King Kai explained

"Wait he isn't about how much power is Cell using at the moment?" Goku inquired

"I say no less than half but no more than three quarters." King Kai told them

Goku and Chi-Chi look on in worry.

_**Meanwhile back on top of the Lookout**_

Everyone on top of the Lookout were glued to Baba's Crystal Ball as it was able to keep up with the speed of Cell and Gohan.

"Looks like Gohan is winning." Oolong stated

"I don't know I can feel that Cell isn't really using his full power against Gohan." Master Roshi stated

"But Gohan can still win this right?" Launch wondered

"Hard to tell at the moment but Cell is clearly holding back, we can only hope that Gohan is also holding back." Master Roshi stated

'Gohan you better be holding back kid because if you plan on sending Goten or even Trunks to fight Cell the frying Pan would be the least of your worries.' Bulma thought to herself

_**Meanwhile back at the Cell Games on top of the mountains with Piccolo and the others**_

Gohan and Cell still keep throwing and dodging punches and kicks at each other as the others look on.

"Man Gohan has become more stronger than before." Yamcha commented

"Yeah he did no denying it, but I don't think Cell has shown his true power yet." Piccolo stated

"I agree Cell is just toying with Gohan right now, but the question is does Gohan have more power that he is keeping for later or his he max to the limit?" Mirai wondered

_**With Gohan and Cell**_

As the fight continues on both Gohan and Cell each sent a punch at the other's face to which sends them to the ground. But as quickly as they had fell they got back up.

"Not bad Gohan I see that you have been doing more training in the last three weeks but just so you know I am only using about three quarters of my Power." Cell stated

'Just as I thought.' Gohan thought to himself

_**Back with the others on top of the mountain**_

"Wait that is only three quarters of Cell's powers?" Krillin wondered in shock

"Gohan can still win this." Goten stated

Piccolo looks at Goten then back at Gohan who he then sees is now smiling towards Cell.

'Gohan what are you planning on doing now kid?' Piccolo thought to himself

_**AN: Well that's the end of the sixth chapter. I know another cliffhanger but it was unavoidable. Now I think most of you didn't think that I would have gone the route I did with Hercule but I felt that it was a better choice in the matter especially with having lied to his own daughter for so many years. I am not a person to bash a character or real people in real life so don't expect that from me in any of my stories. Now I am going to hold contest here and now if you can guess right on what Gohan has planned which will be revealed at the start of the next chapter then you win a prize. The first one to guess right as to what Gohan's plan has been for the past three weeks will win, it could be him going Super Saiyan 3, sending Goten to fight Cell in his place or a whole new move. Now you must have an actual profile on this site in order to have a chance to win as so that I can easily communicate with you if you are the one that wins the contest about your prize. I will announce the winner at the end of the next chapter to which I will have out no later than tomorrow night. So until next time please R&R**_


	10. Gohan's Trump Card

**_Disclaimer: __I don't own DB, DBZ, DBGT Toei Animation owns them and was created by Akira Toriyama. I am just borrowing them. The only thing I do own is the characters that don't exist in the show._**

_**Authors Note:**__** This is my first DBZ story so be gentle.**_

_**Summary: It had been Seven years since Gohan destroyed Cell Chi-Chi died giving birth to Goten. So both Gohan and Goten lives with the Briefs. On the day of the seventh Anniversary of Cells defeat Gohan is feeling down. When he goes to the same place he always go to on that day Cell returns. Can Gohan defeat Cell again?**_

_**Authors Note 2: I think most of you figure out one or two things that was going to happen with the way I had Gohan acted before the Cell Games so in this chapter you get to find out whether you were right or wrong but in either case what you see in this chapter it be best to listen to Goku's Super Saiyan three theme for this, I am not talking about the one used with the Japanese sound track I am talking about the one that was used by Funimation which for me the music they used for DBZ was way better then what was used in the Japanese version but I do respect the original stuff but I just prefer the ones I grew up with. Now please read the Author's Note at the end of the chapter.**_

**The Return of Cell**

Chapter Ten: Gohan's Trump Card

Gohan just smiles towards Cell as his strategy is playing out like he thought it would.

"Cell I've kind of figure that you were only using three quarters of your power so I had made sure to plan for that in the last few weeks." Gohan told him

"Oh really what is it do tell me. You plan on sending that kid brother of yours to fight me like your father did with you all those years ago?" Cell wondered

_**Meanwhile back with Piccolo and the others on top of the mountain**_

'Gohan what are you planning kid?' Piccolo thought to himself

_**Back with Cell and Gohan**_

"Cell I like you have yet to show my true power." Gohan stated

"Oh really, you mean to tell me that you have been hiding your true strength throughout are little battle?" Cell inquired

"Yeah as you see there is one more level I have yet to show you and I have been wanting to try it out and I figure you be the best person to see it firsthand." Gohan stated

"What's this you're saying that there is a level beyond your second transformed state?" Cell wondered

Gohan just smirked chuckling a bit.

"Yep." Gohan confirmed

_**Back up on the hill with Piccolo and the others**_

Piccolo and the others have heard what Gohan informed Cell on.

"Has Gohan truly found a way to surpass a Ascended Saiyan? Is that even possible?" Piccolo questioned

"Gohan has to be bluffing I mean what would that make him? A Double Ascended?" Krillin wondered

_**With Gohan and Cell**_

"Prepare yourself Cell." Gohan told him getting a serious look on his face once again

_**Meanwhile back at the Lookout**_

"What's Gohan doing?" Master Roshi wondered

_**Meanwhile back at the Cell Games with Gohan and Cell**_

"As you are about to witness first hand of a level that is even further beyond a Super Saiyan 2." Gohan told him balling his hands into fists

Gohan then begins to power up.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH AHHHHHHHH AHHHHHHHHHH AHHHHHHHHH AHHHHHHHHHH AHHHHHHHH AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Gohan yells out

Suddenly a huge gust of wind begins to blow as Cell does his best to hold his position but keeping his eyes on Gohan and also noticing his power going through the roof.

_**With the Piccolo and the others on the Hill**_

They all try to keep their feet on the ground as the wind also comes their way and notice Gohan's huge power jump as it keeps rising causing them to all become shock. Hercule and the news crew are the only ones to have a hard time trying to keep their balance and not fly off.

_**Back with Gohan and Cell**_

"AHHHHHHHHHH AHHHHHHHHHHHHH AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH AHHHHHHHHHHHHH AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH AHHHHHHHHH AHHHHHHHHH AHHHHHHHHHHHH AHHHHHHHHHHH AHHHHHH AHHHHHHHHHHHHH AHHHHHHHHHHHHH AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Gohan continued to yell out as he keeps rising his power

_**Meanwhile back in Other World**_

"I don't believe it, is Gohan trying what I think he is trying?" King Kai wondered

"I think so King Kai, looks like Gohan has found a way to reach the next level." Goku stated

Chi-Chi just looked on kind of afraid on what's happening with her eldest son.

_**Meanwhile back on Earth at the Cell Games with Cell and Gohan**_

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH AHHHHHHHH AHHHHHHH AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH AHHHHHHHHHHHHH AHHHHHHHHHHHH AHHHHHHHHHHH AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Gohan continues to yell out

Cell just looks on in amaze at Gohan's continue rising power.

_**Back on top of the hill with Piccolo and the others**_

Piccolo and the others looks on in shock and amaze as the ground they are standing on begins to shake.

"This is unreal, how is Gohan generating that much power?" Piccolo questioned

"Do it big brother." Goten cheered on

"This is just too much." Krillin muttered

"I can't believe it Gohan is putting out even more energy than before." Trunks mentioned

'This is insane how is the eldest brat of Kakarot putting out this much power and it just keeps on rising.' Vegeta thought to himself

The news crew then ended up being thrown back by the big gust of wind causing all of them to hit a nearby rock crashing into one another and the cameraman dropping his camera in the process.

_**Back with Gohan and Cell**_

"AHHHHHH AHHHHHHHH AHHHHHHH AHHHHHH AHHHHHHHH AHHHHHHH AHHHHHH AHHHHHHH AHHHHHHHHHH AHHHH AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH AHHHHHHHHHHHHH AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH AHHHHHHHHHHHHH !" Gohan continues to yell out

As he continues to power up the entire Earth begins to shake.

_**Meanwhile back on top of the Lookout**_

Bulma and those that remains on top of the Lookout can also feel the shaking from way high up from the Earth.

"This is insane Gohan is admitting so much power we can feel the Earth shaking from way up here." Master Roshi stated

"Gohan." Bulma muttered

_**Meanwhile back at the Cell Games with Gohan and Cell**_

"AHHHH, AHHHHH, AHHHH AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH AHHHHHHHHHHH AHHHHHHHHHHHHH AHHHHHHHHHHHH AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Gohan continues to yell out

Suddenly his hair starts to grow a bit longer.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH AHHHHHHHHHHHH AHHHHHHHHHHHH AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH AHHHHHH AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Gohan continues to yell out as he keeps on powering up

_**Meanwhile back in Other World**_

"I can't believe that Gohan is giving out that much power." Goku mentioned

"Yeah I know and it's even more of a surprise that we can feel it all the way up here." King Kai stated

_**Meanwhile back on Earth with at the Cell Games with Gohan and Cell**_

"AHHHH AHHHH AHHHHH AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH AHHHHHHHHHHH AHHHHHHHHH AHHHHHHHHHH AHHHHHHHHHH!" Gohan continues to powering up

_**With Piccolo and the others on top of the hill**_

"It feels like that whole world is shaking apart, what is Gohan doing, if he doesn't stop this, everything is going to be destroyed." Tien mentioned

"It may seem like it but I don't think Gohan would go that far." Piccolo stated

Hercule just falls on his ass behind them freaked out by all this.

"Please someone make this stop." Hercule pleaded

Videl shakes her head at her father while keeping a close eye on her friend while also trying to keep her feet on the ground.

_**Back with Gohan and Cell**_

"AHHHH AHHHHH AHHHHHHHHH AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH AHHHHHHHHHHHHH AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH AHHHHHHHHHHHHH AHHHHHHHHHHHH AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH AHHHHHHHHHHHHH AHHHHHHHHHHH AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Gohan continues to yell out as his hair grows out to about as long as Radiz's hair

Suddenly a blinding Golden light shines all around the area blinding not only Cell but the others as well.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH AHHHHHHH AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH AHHHHHHH AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH AHHHHH AHHHHHHHHHHHH AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Gohan yells out some more finishing powering up

A few long moments later the light finally dies down Cell opens his eyes and looks towards Gohan and becomes shock and for the first time in seven years is frighten by what he is feeling and seeing.

"No way this can't be." Cell muttered

Gohan's long glowing golden hair blows in the now gentle wind, his musicals bulked up big time, he turns his head back towards Cell as his teal eyes now have a small darker green pupil in them.

_**With Piccolo and the others on the hill**_

Piccolo and the others are shock by not only his new look but the power that is radiating from Gohan.

_**Back with Gohan and Cell**_

"Sorry that this took so long Cell, you really didn't give me much time to practice this little trick. This is what is known as a Super Saiyan 3." Gohan told him in a bit of a deeper voice and with a smirk on his face

_**AN: Well that's the end of the sixth chapter. Ok so I know this is what most of you if not all of you figure out that I was going to go this route now the real fight will begin along with the other's reactions to this in the next chapter to which I will try to get out tomorrow night but no promises. With that part said I would like to congratulate Lightningblade49 on being the first one to guess right I will PM you with your prize once I find where I had wrote it down. Also I like to note that I am happy to see over twenty people liking this story so far and I thank you but it be really cool if all of you could at least leave a polite review on your thoughts on the story so far that would make me even more happy. So until next time please R&R**_


	11. The Fight Continues

**_Disclaimer: __I don't own DB, DBZ, DBGT Toei Animation owns them and was created by Akira Toriyama. I am just borrowing them. The only thing I do own is the characters that don't exist in the show._**

_**Authors Note:**__** This is my first DBZ story so be gentle.**_

_**Summary: It had been Seven years since Gohan destroyed Cell Chi-Chi died giving birth to Goten. So both Gohan and Goten lives with the Briefs. On the day of the seventh Anniversary of Cells defeat Gohan is feeling down. When he goes to the same place he always go to on that day Cell returns. Can Gohan defeat Cell again?**_

_**Authors Note 2: First of all I just like to say that I am sorry for taking so long in getting this chapter out just been busy these days and haven't really had the energy to write for my stories. I would also like to apologize in advance that this isn't really that long of a chapter and I know that some of you hate that but I felt this one was better as a short one. To the guest that that had did the Power level thing that is interesting that you listed it and all but that really isn't my thing not calling you out or anything but this is fanfiction so those numbers may not be right in this story as anything can still happen but if you want to still post them power levels then go for it but it might not follow what I have going on. As a reminder this is a AU story and pretty much after the first Cell Games everything is else in here is not cannon with the show as I have stated in my profile page that I hardly ever stay in cannon with any of my stories. Any rate, make sure to read the Author's Note at the end of the chapter. Also I also want to apologize for if the title of this chapter throws you off in a different direction I couldn't think of another chapter title but if I manage to figure out a different more fitting one then I will change it.**_

**The Return of Cell**

Chapter Eleven: The Fight Continues

_**Meanwhile back in Other World**_

"Whoa now that is some intense Power coming from Gohan." King Kai mentioned

"Yeah I know and I'm surprise we can sense it all the way from here in the Other World." Goku stated

_**Meanwhile back on top of the Lookout**_

Everyone looks at the Baba's Crystal Ball seeing Gohan in his new Super Saiyan 3 form.

"Whoa look at Gohan now he has hair just like Goku's brother Raditz did." Bulma mentioned

"I know and his power has shot up the roof." Master Roshi stated

"Yeah I bet Cell is shaking in his shoes now." Dende stated

_**Meanwhile back at the Cell Games with Piccolo and the others on top of the mountain**_

"Whoa look at Gohan he changed a lot and not just a higher power level either." Yamcha mentioned

"Yeah Cell is in for it now." Krillin stated

"No lie." Tien agreed

"Man look at him he now has cooler hair then me." Sharpener complained

"Sharpener this really isn't the time to complain about that." Erasa mentioned

"Yeah your right." Sharpener agreed

"This is insane." Videl stated

"Yeah go for it big brother." Goten cheered out

"I can't believe it the eldest son of Kakarot has once again surpass I the Prince of all Saiyans." Vegeta muttered balling his hands into fists

'Finally the reason behind Gohan's calmness all this time and his second trip into the Time Chamber is starting to make sense he must have found out about this during our first trip and wanted to go back in himself so that he can reach this form and try to master it. Time to see if all that training Gohan did really paid off.' Piccolo thought to himself

"This is getting insane folks the fighter that has been fighting Cell has underwent in extraordinary change as he now has longer spikier hair and lightning bolts crackling all around him." The announcer stated through the mic

"Um sir the camera was busted we are no longer on air." The cameraman informed him

"Oh not again." The announcer muttered hanging his head

_**Back with Gohan and Cell**_

Cell stared at Gohan as Gohan just looks at Cell smirking a smirk that would make Vegeta proud.

"How can he be admitting this much power it just can't be possible?" Cell wondered in shock and confusion

"Oh it's possible Cell now are you going to power up to your max so we can get this thing started again?" Gohan wondered

Cell just stares at him in utter fear of Gohan's new power. Gohan then gives him a stern look.

"I said." Gohan started before disappearing

Just as quickly as Gohan disappeared he reappeared behind Cell.

"Are you going to power up to your max?" Gohan finished questioned as he then cup his hands together and hit him over his head sending Cell flying to the ground crashing on impact creating a big crater

_**Back on top of the mountain with Piccolo and the others**_

Everyone was in complete shock at not only how fast Gohan had moved but how much power was put into that one blow.

"Holly Shit, did any of you just see what Gohan just did?" Sharpener inquired

"I saw but I don't believe it." Videl stated

"Don't let your power get to you again kid." Piccolo muttered

_**Back with Cell and Gohan**_

Gohan floated back to the ground as Cell slowly got up from the crater and stood in front of Gohan.

"You really want to see my full power Gohan then so be it. I can see you are just as stubborn as you were seven years ago." Cell commented

Cell then focus his energy in powering up to is maximum strength as Gohan just stood there with his arms crossed.

"HAAAAAAA!" Cell yelled out as he unleased his full power for the first time in seven years

Gohan just keeps the smirk on his face arms crossed.

_**Back on top of the mountains with Piccolo and the others**_

"Shit Cell's power just also shot through the roof." Krillin stated

"Yeah but it doesn't feel anywhere near Gohan's power." Yamcha mentioned

Piccolo nodded in agreement.

_**Back with Gohan and Cell**_

"Well Gohan you happy now?" Cell inquired

"Very." Gohan confirmed

"I bet you are wishing you never said anything now." Cell mentioned

"Actually yeah I am as you really didn't change much other then the crackling lightning bolts." Gohan stated

"What?" Cell questioned

As fast as the speed of light Gohan rushed at Cell kicking Cell in the face sending him flying through a mountain causing it to come down on him. A few moments later Cell blew out of the ruble glaring at Gohan.

"You'll pay for that one Gohan." Cell declared

"Well then shall we continue with these Cell Games?" Gohan questioned

"Yes and prepare to die along with this planet." Cell stated

"We'll see about that Cell." Gohan told him

_**AN: Well that's the end of the eleventh chapter. Ok once again sorry that this chapter is so short but I felt it was a good ending spot, but I promise that the next one will have some battle action and will be longer for sure. Now also another reminder that updates are and pretty much well be slow for not only this story but my other ones as well so I just ask that you all please be patient and in the mean time if you any of you are Power Rangers fans then go check out my PR stories in the mean time. Also just note that it is always best to keep tabs on my profile page on here as there could always be changes on there that needed to be addressed. So until next time please R&R**_


	12. The Battle Rages On

**_Disclaimer: __I don't own DB, DBZ, DBGT Toei Animation owns them and was created by Akira Toriyama. I am just borrowing them. The only thing I do own is the characters that don't exist in the show._**

_**Authors Note:**__** This is my first DBZ story so be gentle.**_

_**Summary: It had been Seven years since Gohan destroyed Cell Chi-Chi died giving birth to Goten. So both Gohan and Goten lives with the Briefs. On the day of the seventh Anniversary of Cells defeat Gohan is feeling down. When he goes to the same place he always go to on that day Cell returns. Can Gohan defeat Cell again?**_

_**Authors Note 2: Ok seeing as how I had the day off today I was able to get some of my writing juices flowing and get this chapter out. Make sure you all read the Author's Note at the end of the chapter. Also I also want to apologize again that this chapter seems short but sometimes it can't be avoided.**_

**The Return of Cell**

Chapter Twelve: The Battle Rages On

Cell growls angrily and charges in at the smirking teen. Cell goes and throws a punch at Gohan's face but Gohan as quickly as the punch came Gohan catches the punch and kicks Cell in the side sending him skidding a few yards away before catching himself. Gohan then charges in himself as he throws a bunch of punches and kicks at Cell. Cell gets hit multiple times as he only manages to dodge a few blows.

_**Meanwhile back on top of the Lookout**_

"Yeah that's it Gohan so that freak who's boss." Bulma cheered

"Yes Gohan is so strong now Cell won't stand a chance." Launch stated

"Maybe we'll see." Master Roshi muttered

_**Meanwhile back in Other World**_

"Whoa Gohan has Cell on the ropes now." King Kai stated

"Yeah, even though Cell is now at his full strength Gohan still out powers him oh my boy will teach that giant cockroach a lesson he won't soon forget." Chi-Chi stated

"Cockroach hahaha! That's a good one Chi-Chi." King Kai commented

"Thanks King Kai." Chi-Chi thanked

"Perhaps but it is all going to come down on Gohan's timing." Goku stated

"Huh what you mean Goku?" Chi-Chi inquired

"Well I know how Super Saiyan 3 works, it's practically the hardest form to master and maintain, eventually Gohan will start losing power then Cell will be the one that is stronger." Goku explained

"You're right Goku let's hope Gohan has figure that out as well." King Kai stated

_**Meanwhile back at the Cell Games on top of the mountain with Piccolo and the others**_

"Man look at Gohan go." Yamcha stated

"Yeah Cell can't even fight back." Krillin added

"Yes it's true that Gohan has Cell backed into a corner but Gohan can't waste anytime like he did seven years ago." Piccolo mentioned

Everyone look on at him and to those that were here seven years ago fully understands what he meant by that.

_**Back with Gohan and Cell**_

After delivering several punches and kicks into Cells gut Gohan cups his hands together and hit Cell over the head sending him flying towards the ground. Gohan quickly disappears and the reappears under Cell kicking him in the gut sending him flying straight into the air. Cell was able to catch himself and looks down towards Gohan with a pissed off look on his face.

"How can this be? I should be overpowering him with my new found strength, How in the hell did he get this strong in just three weeks?" Cell wondered

Cell balled up his hands into fists becoming completely pissed at the saiyan teen.

"Damn it, damn it all I am not going to go back to hell." Cell complained

Cell then cup his hands together powering up the biggest Kamehmeha Wave he can muster.

'Going big a little early now aren't you Cell?' Gohan thought to himself

"Gohan, I'm sure you get what I am about to do but I'll shall explain if you dodge this next attack just know that the Earth will be destroyed along with everyone on this planet." Cell warned

_**Back on top of the mountain with Piccolo and the others**_

"What is Cell thinking?" Sharpener wondered

"Yeah that is just completely crazy wouldn't that blast kill him too?" Videl inquired

"No Cell has some traits that another enemy of ours Frizea has and he will be able to survive in space." Piccolo explained

Those that didn't know or know of Frizea had a shock look on their faces.

_**Back with Cell and Gohan**_

"KAM…MAA…HAA…MAA AHHHHH!" Cell shouted out as he then fires the biggest energy blast towards the ground at Gohan

Gohan just stands there staring at the closely approaching attack.

'Now or never.' Gohan thought to himself

Gohan then cups his hands together charging up his own Kamehmeha attack.

"KAM…MAA…HAA…MAA AHHHHH!" Gohan shouted out as he then fires the biggest energy blast towards the sky at Cell's own attack

A few seconds later, Gohan's attack met with Cells and easily pushes it up back towards Cell with twice the Power.

"NO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! NOOOO!" Celled yelled out as the Kamehmeha consumes him.

A blinding light is all that can be seen for miles away. A few long moments later the brightness dies down and where Cell once stood is no longer there.

_**Meanwhile back on top of the Lookout**_

"Yes Gohan did it he won." Bulma cheered

"Yeah this truly a great moment." Launch mentioned

"That seemed to be too easy." Master Roshi stated

"Huh what you mean Master Roshi?" Ox King inquired

"Cell may not have been able to dodge that attack but I have this strong feeling that Cell had survived that attack." Master Roshi explained

Everyone had looked on at Master Roshi in shock before turning their attention back to the Crystal Ball.

_**Meanwhile back in Other World**_

"Yes Gohan did, he really did it." Chi-Chi cheered as she danced around with bubbles

"Goku I don't mean to be the one to bursts Chi-Chi's bubble but I don't think Cell was defeated that easily." King Kai mentioned

"Yeah I agree with you King Kai I just hope Gohan is aware of the situation." Goku stated

Chi-Chi stops what she is doing and looks on worried.

'Gohan.' Chi-Chi thought to herself

_**Meanwhile back at the Cell Games on top of the mountain with Piccolo and the others**_

Everyone was in utter shock at what just happen.

"Whoa he did, Gohan really did it." Erasa cheered

"Yeah way to go Gohan." Videl called out

"You're the man bro." Sharpener stated

"Gohan hasn't won yet you three." Piccolo told them

"What you mean Piccolo?" Videl wondered

"Yeah Cell is nowhere to be seen he has to be in a million pieces by now." Sharpener added

"Boy if you and your two friends were to stop all your chattering and focus you could still feel a small power coming from Cell." Vegeta stated with his arms crossed looking towards the sky

The three friends look at each other and focus on the sky then a few seconds later they see something fall down from the sky.

"No way it can't be." Erasa muttered

_**Back with Gohan**_

As Gohan kept his eyes focus on the sky when suddenly something falls from the sky. Once it landed Gohan could tell it was only the bottom half of Cell.

"It's faint but I can still feel that Cell is still alive. My Super Saiyan 3 powers are starting to slowly drain and fade away I am going to have to use my other secret plan right now if I even want to end Cell for good this time." Gohan mentioned

_**AN: Well that's the end of the twelfth chapter. Ok once again sorry that this chapter is so short but I felt it was a good ending spot. Now also another reminder and I will keep on saying this in all my updates is that all updates are and pretty much well be slow for not only this story but my other ones as well so I just ask that you all please be patient and in the mean time if you any of you are Power Rangers fans then go check out my PR stories in the mean time. Just a heads up I do have a few Power Rangers stories that have elements and a few characters from DBZ so that might interest you. Also just note that it is always best to keep tabs on my profile page on here as there could always be changes on there that needed to be addressed. So until next time please R&R**_


End file.
